悪 の 物語
by OrangeBananaRiLen
Summary: AU. It was never easy. Life was never easy. What, with people completely judging you as such was never easy. And Sakura, having no one by her side, takes it in a whole other level of difficulty. "Being feared is better than being loved, then left alone once again". Sasori, however, just wanted her to take back those words. /SasoSaku/
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: Ah, look! My first SasoSaku story! I LOVE Sasori so much *obsessed*! And this couple is just plain cute! My one and only favorite pairing in Naruto!**

**Anyway, before we start, I am going to announce that this fic/story is based on a Vocaloid song. If you know Vocaloid, then carry on (You might even know the song) and for those who don't... Well, I don't really care. It's up to you if you want to know Vocaloid and search it or not. Yeah. Well, for those who knew the song, well kudos for you but, I shall add a twist of my own ;)**

_**Important Notice: The Akatsuki (all members or not) and the Konoha shinobis/kunoichis are no enemies here. At least, not all. I thought that I should at least inform you all to avoid confusion. So, do not get confused when you see them all friendly. This is an Alternate Universe after all. Oh and, English names (a.k.a, OCs) shall appear here and there. Depends if some being a supportive character/s or just extra. Some may appear a tad bit OOC but, tell you, it is needed. Carry on now :)**_

**Disclaimer: DO. NOT. OWN. PERIOD!**

* * *

_**悪の 物語 **_

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**Such Encounter**_

* * *

Hello. Before I go further and explain things about this and that about my life, may I first introduce myself. My name is Sasori. Just Sasori. No surname or anything; at least, not that I've known any. Currently, right now, my age is of 7 years old and I am an orphan. I have never met or knew who my parents are or any of my relatives, all I know is that I have spent my life in the orphanage. They call me 'Sasori', so I stuck with it (also how I got my name). Why would I protest? Or complain? I was young. _Very _young when I got here. The orphanage was nice; some kids a bit annoying than most -like a certain blonde whose name I have forgotten- while some shut the whole world behind them. A good example of that kind of kid would be me.

Surprisingly though, the boy whom I have said to be labeled 'unknown' due to me being ignorant to his name, became my rival. Well, specifically, _I _became _his _rival. Not as a dueling buddy or any sort of things. In fact, the things we constantly argue about was the least of what everybody expected. They thought it was about a food -which was a quick no since I am no glutton- or, about reputation -again, no. I could care less about that. They also thought that it involved some girl -No. Just no. Why would we when we're only like, five to six years of age at that time? Instead, what we constantly argue made them laugh hysterically: Art.

Of course, I got a tad bit angry about them laughing but, I kept my cool. But it did made a little impact on my self-esteem though. Surely, there is no reason to laugh at something you love, right? Or something that you could, at least, feel comfortable in doing it and such. So, why would they laugh?

Granted that that kid with blonde hair appreciated art more than those meddling kids but, he mostly got it wrong. Saying such outrageous words like: _"Art is fleeting" _or _"a bang!"_. Which, of course, we know that is not true -at least, not mostly true. Art is eternal; forever embed in our hearts and soul, never fading nor withering only getting stronger. True, the best example of a _fleeting _art would be fireworks. Or any kind of explosions. But, still, the beauty of such moment of pure beauty and wonder would be _eternally_ stored in our minds. Never knowing, but still, it is there. Everything within is eternal.

When I was a year younger, I have learned the art of being a puppeteer. Tinkering wooden dolls and adding thin yet, firm strings to do the trick. Then adding the finishing touches to make it look more lively. I could only make small things though, like a simple doll with rectangular body shapes with no faces or so. Just a tuff of yarn for its supposedly hair. I could only attach two strings at first too; but practice took a toll and I could add a few touches. Sometimes, when I feel like it, I would stitch my puppets some clothes like, a small shirt or dresses or something, though proved to be difficult since I don't really have _all _the needed materials, nor am I that skilled in sewing.

The boy -whom I now remembered as Deidara- always shows up to brag about his work on clay. Which always resulted to me ignoring him and rolling my eyes at his idiotic deeds. Unlike him, I didn't tell anyone about my puppets or dolls. I didn't feel the need to anyway. Why should I in the first place? They would only laugh, perhaps trigger some comments in which they highly consider as humorous. In which case I didn't find humorous at all.

Eventually, whenever that annoying brat, Deidara, would approach, we found ourselves getting closer to the word that could be considered 'Friendship'. We still had our constant arguing from time to time but mostly, we would just found ourselves talking about the wonders of art and dreams in the future of what we would like to become. The conversation about that made me think though. I haven't really considered of what my dream would be in my future. Boys at my age would probably thinking ridiculous ones such as being a "Powerful and undefeated Knight" that would protect their damsel or princess or anything that seems "cool" to them; a hero perhaps. While girls at my age would dream about being a "princess". Which I found rather more ridiculous than the boys. Everybody knows that only of royal blood and daughter of the present King would be the "princess".

Which she is already, ever since she was born. Whoever she is, anyway.

Oh my, I'm sorry. You must be baffled. The kingdom -yes, a kingdom- wherein all of us live is called, _"The Hidden Leaf"_. Why Leaf, you ask? Simple, I have no idea. I was said to be born in _Hidden Sand -_another village- but, I have no home there anymore, and so I was sent here. There are no orphanage in the other kingdoms, and so we were sent here. Deidara was from _Hidden Rock_, just saying. Most kids are from here though.

However, no matter how much classic it may sound, things aren't really well with the commotion going on. Children like me are, of course, oblivious. Thinking none other than their world of swimming fairy tales rather the _real _world in front of them. Of course, we were still young; that a reasonable excuse enough for us to not to worry about them.

However, my eyes weren't only used for mere _seeing_, but also in observing. I have sharp eyes for observing this and then observing that and then put the two together and you get the answer. No big deal, really.

The current status of the Leaf Kingdom is far from wealthy, you could very much say that. However, this current wealth is, of course, earned by the hardworking civilians in paying their taxes in dire need of keeping their land and home. And that is the problem.

The rulers -and dare I say the _King _and _Queen_- are selfish beyond further imagination.

Every month, they would increase the taxes and threaten the lives of their loved ones that could -they believe- quicken their pace and just pay it already. And of course, none of this wealth is shared to the village. Leaving some people homeless, starving to death and jobless. While some are worried sick to their family member who is currently imprisoned in the jail; as a threat.

All of this made me sick.

I mean, who knows? Maybe the reason why I have no parents and relatives and that of course, I am an orphan, is because of this (though I knew it is highly false since we were from the Sand Kingdom)? This cruel display of abuse and increasing poverty? Possible. For all I know, my parents might have died because of them. All they ever care about is gold, more gold and much more of gold. And, on instinct, I have grown a hatred towards the royal family, thinking such crude thoughts about them all being the same. Every single member, even just a close relative.

And, of course, there was this day when I suddenly found myself -for the tirst time- mistaken. Though I wasn't really aware.

* * *

Um, Good day to you. My name is Haruno Sakura, the one and only daughter of the high King Haruno, as well as the next heir to the throne to the Hidden Leaf. I am an only child, after all.

Life as a princess sucks, to be honest.

As of now, my age is of 6 years old and I am already treated and in-training as the next heir. Twinkling every piece of myself to be their precise vision of what a perfect Queen should be. They have given me all the things of what girls at my age ever wanted; cute, neon pink dresses that covers my feet with their puffy ruffles and such, dolls that are as tall as I am dressed in a princess-y way. Tea cup sets that are used for tea parties with your friends, acting all high and royalty. And other things that could go through lists.

However, cute, neon pink dresses or whatever color do they represent, it's actually uncomfortable. It's too tight that I could hardly move nor breath! It is also very itchy to move around in. Tall dolls are out of the question; they are downright scary! With those eyes that never held any emotions in them and those creepy smile, the look they gave is very much... Scary. They look like they could harm you in a way when you're fast asleep, and the fact they're dressed like a princess such as myself made them look like, I am their sole target or something! It gave me the creeps. Tea cups? What's the use? For all my whole life, I have no friends. No one to tell secrets with, no one to laugh and smile with when we're having the time of our lives, no one to lend me their shoulder when I cry, no one to share my problems with, no one to stand by my side. I am always on my own. I couldn't go out and play with other children or visit a friend's house. I was always with my maid or my tutor. No one else. Besides, going out would mean suicidal, thanks to my parents and my older ancestors' deeds.

Just because I am young doesn't mean I am oblivious to their doings.

Our people are suffering. Yet they do nothing to help; nothing to give nor donate. My parents -Also known as King and Queen Haruno- do nothing but raise taxes. They use the money for their own selfish wants. Servants, maids and all other personal are, of course, paid. But not enough. My parents think _too _highly of themselves, enough to think of them as Gods. In fact, everyone in _my_ family are like that. Mainly because of the reason that our land is far by the widest and is quite known. Known for its finest wine. Not much really for me. The only thing, or more specifically, the only ones who are wealthy is my family.

And I despise them.

Such selfish and greedy acts is quite low. They say that the people don't pay. Well, I think that they are _stealing_ the wealth of these poor people. Can they not see? Are they not blind? The people are suffering illness, starving, poverty! Crimes increase day by day because they can no longer afford such foods for themselves. The only place wherein my parents contribute money was the orphanage. I was baffled at first on why the orphanage, only to discover that this is where they get future servants, maids and butlers for our household. Since they have no parents or relatives, they have no where to go and are forced to stay here. Plus, the pay is only enough for one person. Some may not be even paid at all. Pathetic. They call themselves _High King and Queen_. Such lies.

Being the princess, I have tried numerous times to speak up and try to help, even at my age. Of course, it always turned out to be a failed attempt. My mother would scold me after I received a painful slap and let the maid drag me to my room, wherein they would lock me up with no dinner; until the next morning, my father would discuss with me about how I should rule the land _properly _or else he would disown me.

Oh yes, have I forgotten to tell you how cold my parents are? They have no care for me, actually, they would hardly take a glance on me. In their eyes, I am a failure. A mistake. What they have for each other is no love, just lust and lust for money. I have no one. I never really know how a mother would be like. All I know is -from what I've read in books, is that they would cradle their children, sing them lullaby or kiss the injury after cleaning it, for good luck they say. I never really know how a father would act. And, again, from what I've read in books, is that they can be over-protective at times, and is the best supporter you'll ever have. Yet, I have no experience like that. All the love I ever had is from my maid, Shizune. I look up to her like a sister would to her older sister. She would stay by my side when I need her and she knows me best.

Sometimes, when no one will notice, she would take me out with her. She'll lend me some clothes that are for normal citizen -which, I found quite suitable. It's not itchy or hard to move around with. I could breath properly and I could move -run, toss, jump, skip, twirl, dance and run all I want without paying any heed if I do get dirty or not. Shizune would also give me a hat or cap, to hide my pink locks. The only (natural) pink-haired people in _all _kingdoms is my mother and me, in which, everyone knows. People would get suspicious if they ever see my hair. They would, no doubt, club me to death or kill me as their revenge. But, of course, like my parents would ever care. They would not even spare a glance.

Trips outside the castle walls are rare. But I enjoyed every single one of them. The air outside is fresh and the tension is gone, just normal. Those were the only times when I could taste freedom -not like the aristocratic world I am living in. This is better... If only I could just stop the commotion between the villagers and my parents. Rebels are normal, but they would get instantly wipe out and the next thing you know, they're in the dungeons, tortured. Plus, it would definitely be better if everywhere I went, I would not see peasants hiding in the corner or, people trying to survive by stealing -although, it is quite obvious they never wanted to steal. I could see the evident in their eyes. And it made me feel guilty, walking right in front of them while I do nothing but stare. It made me feel useless.

Although, there was this one trip with Shizune wherein it was the worst one ever!

I think.

* * *

"I'm going out"

"Again, Sasori? It's nearly Lunch time! You don't want to miss lunch, am I right? And, Aunt Tsunade might get mad. Again, yeah" a boy of 7 years of age with blonde hair said. He and his friend were currently out in the backyard of the orphanage. He made his way towards the oak tree sitting in the middle of the yard and sat, feeling the grass and dirt underneath his palm as he playfully pick some grass and toss them around the air playfully, some landing and sticking in his shoulder-length hair.

"I'll be back in a few hours. You could just save some food for me" a red-headed boy about the same age as the blonde said as he ran a hand through his messy locks before adding, "Just don't tell Tsunade I went out".

The blonde gave a sly grin as he glanced up at the red-head, a dangerous glint evident in his ocean-blue eyes. "And would I tell, Sasori?"

"I mean it, Deidara" stated the red-head as he went closer to the fences around the yard and leaped over the other side. Deidara snorted as he rolled his eyes and muttered "show off". Sasori let a smirk grace his lips as he trudged forward.

Following the trail that led to the town square, Sasori adjusted his satchel hanging over his shoulders with one hand and, using the other, pulled out a scratched sheet of paper from his pocket. Scanning through it, he nodded, satisfied, and made his way towards the town's bookstore.

Placing the paper carelessly back in his pocket, he gently patted the money that is also placed in his pocket. He got the money while sneaking inside of Tsunade's office. Nodding to himself, he fastened his pace and clutched his satchel and remained his other hand in his pocket; better safe than sorry.

* * *

"Hey, Shizune, can I got with you today?"

The maid, Shizune, looked down towards her mistress who was currently clutching on the hem of her uniform, preventing her from any escape.

"But, mistress, your father and mother are just here somewhere. What if they ask for your presence and discover that you have gone out? They will surely punish you for such act!" she said, her black locks swaying to and fro from shaking her head disapprovingly at her mistress.

The said mistress pouted, sticking her lower lip out and looked up at her maid with wide jade eyes, her brows knitted together. "Come on, Shizune! Papa won't notice! And, how many times do I have to tell you, don't call me '_Mistress' _or _'Your Highness' _or stuffs like that! I'm only a few years younger so don't talk formal! You know how I hate that!"

Shizune, caught off guard from her mistress' cuteness, chuckled. Yes, of course she knows that she hates talking formal. She thinks that she is "_spoiled_" when she talks like that, or being talked to like that. Although, the difference between their age is not really that short. She is almost 10 years older, though her mistress seem to think that 10 years is only a short time. Ruffling her mistress' hair, she proceeded her way towards the servants quarters.

"So, I can come with you?"

The brunette sighed for the umpteenth time before stopping in her tracks, resulting the follower to halt behind her as well. Turning around and crouching so that she is eye-to-eye with her mistress, she forced a smile on her lips.

"Look, Sakura, I know that you want to get some fresh air since you are suffocating too much from the constant tutoring from your tutor and the tension whenever you are with your parents. But, it's still a bit dangerous. Your father is strict. If he ever as much found out you're gone, then we'll be both dead meat" Shizune stated seriously while keeping a stern face.

Sakura's mouth formed an 'o' before hanging her head low. She doesn't mind at all if she gets in trouble, but if Shizune were to be found out that she was the one who's taking her out... She would get fired, leaving her with nothing. Or worse, executed for such deeds. Sakura would be forever be guilt-ridden if something like that happened to the only person she could so much trust.

"But..."

Sakura snapped her head up, staring at her maid with her bright, jade eyes. How could Shizune resist such a look.

"If we hurry, and avoid all the guards as much as possible, we _might _make it back here. Alive" Shizune joked at the last part, making the pinkhead smile brightly as she tackled her maid in a tight hug. "I'll be willing to dedicate my life for you, mistress. No matter what" Shizune whispered.

"...Don't say such thoughts. And just _'Sakura'_! No 'mistress'!

Shizune chuckled before pulling back. She stood up from her position and straightened her uniform. Speaking of which...

"Let's find some clothes for changing first, okay?"

Sakura brightened up in the statement. She had been debating earlier if she could just rip it off of her or, wait for Shizune. Though, the first option seemed quite inviting, she decided to stick with the latter.

Sakura nodded as she followed Shizune to her chamber and waited patiently on her bed while Shizune dug through her small closet for any old clothes of hers that could fit for her mistress. Shizune was young when she first got here. About, almost 9 years of age. And Sakura was still an infant at that time. And all those years, she kept all her old clothes with her, letting the little pinkette borrow some for their secret trips. Her old clothes however, are a tad bit too large for Sakura. Considering she is only 6 years old; and her clothes before was when she was barely 10 years old. But if the pinkette doesn't mind, then she could see no problem in it.

"Shizune, can we bring Josephine with us? I mean, we could get faster to the...um... Wherever we're going. And we'll be back home in a flash!" Sakura bounced up and down on her maid's bed, her eyes beaming in excitement about bringing her horse along. Shizune gave a firm shook of her head.

"No, Sakura. As much as a horse could get us there faster, I'm afraid your father will notice even more. Plus, it is forbidden for servants like us to ride your horse -er, pony... Whatever... She was given to you and yours only, Sakura. Your parents will give a fit once they knew I rode on your horse... Pony..." Shizune explained firmly before pulling out a long-sleeve dress shirt and a pair of trousers for herself. She then dug deeper in her closet before finding an appropriate -or barely- set of clothes for Sakura. A white shirt that would probably reached Sakura's knees; it would look like a dress on her. Nodding, she turned to look at her young mistress, who was currently twirling a lock of pink hair around her finger while she toyed with the hem of her expensive, sparkling pink dress, with a frown on her face.

Shizune smiled apologetically. She was only expressing if it is a good idea to bring her horse. Shizune shook her head and chuckled softly before approaching the pouting Sakura. Children these days... Does nothing but pouts.

"Look, Sakura. Brighten up, will you? I'm taking you out. No need for pouting. Besides, we can enjoy the area better on foot" Shizune reassured her as she patted her head affectionately. Sakura gave a thoughtful expression at first before nodding and giving a sheepish grin.

"Now, shall we start with helping you out of your dress, your highness?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Shizune chuckled at her young master's reaction. She could be really cute sometimes. With a sigh, Shizune dismissed her chuckling and then just focused on the matter at hand. "Seriously, Sakura, let's change".

With a nod from the pinkhead, Shizune tossed her the shirt and went behind her as Sakura stood up. Shizune then began to untie the white sash that was tied firmly and tightly around her waist and undid the various clips on her hair and helped her out of her dress. Sakura wasted no time and pulled the shirt over her head.

Shizune went to the corner of her room where various of her cheap shoes were placed. She picked the brown, knee-length boots that Sakura always wear during their trips. She tossed those to Sakura as well before busying herself to change from her maid uniform.

Sakura slipped the boots on her feet. Checking to see if everything is in good, she made her way towards Shizune's dresser where a normal mirror sat. She took the brush resting beside the mirror and used it to brush away the tangled locks that was clipped before. After doing so, she placed the brush back, feeling her mid-length hair all back from her usual self, all soft. Good. Sakura grinned as she twirled in place, loving the feeling of how the shirt -now dress on her- would follow her movement with no restriction nor itchiness. Just the cozy feeling of the cotton fabric hugging her skin.

"Let's go?" Sakura stopped twirling before facing an amused Shizune with a smile on her still-young, developing face. Sakura grinned "Yep!"

* * *

The ring of the bell that indicated of a customer startled the man with black hair who was sitting behind the counter of the town's bookstore. The man pushed his glasses back with a forefinger before checking the customer.

"Excuse me, do you, by any chance have this book?" The man raised a brow at the kid before him, holding up a piece of paper with a name of some book. The man gave an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, kid. The store hasn't been as lively as before. We ran out of stock of the book you are looking for. Unfortunately, we can't order another one from the other kingdoms since we're kinda broke. These books are probably the only ones left" The man gestured towards the books hanging or placed gingerly on the shelves on each aisle. Not much are left. Some shelves are only half full while some are empty at all. The books that are left were neither too thick nor too thin.

"Say, kid, why don't pick other books instead?" The man asked as he observed the kid, who was placing the paper back in his pocket. The kid clutched his satchel.

"I shall try" and with that, the kid strolled through the nearest aisle, scanning over books that might capture his interest. He seems a little bit young to be interested in reading. Then again, what does he know of him? Heh.

"Hey, kid, what's your age?" The man asked as he went beside the kid who currently flipping though pages of a book. The boy glanced at him through his shoulder before placing the book back. He was not interested.

"Why should you want to know?"

"I'm curious"

The boy gave the man a pointed look, in which he just shrugged as a response. "Well, you don't see a kid who's interested in reading such books in such a young age... Or look like in a young age. So, I want to know your age".

The boy debated if he should or should not answer. Why should he tell? Well, he was only curious. Besides, there is no harm in just telling a mere age.

"I am in my 7 years of age"

The man glanced at his side at the boy, who was now walking towards another aisle.

"Well, you sure are young to be fascinated by books. Then again, children have different tastes" the boy said nothing to do this; just continued scanning through the aisle.

Eventually, he found nothing that captured his interest. Defeated, he let out a sigh.

"Hey, kid, why do you want that book anyway? It's pretty expensive, even when we might not that be of a broke, it would still be expensive."

The boy looked at the man straight in the eyes, searching for anything suspicious. He's normal, but still, the boy does that on reflex.

"It piqued my interest. There is no other reason than that. But since it is out of stock, I suppose I won't be able to read the contents"

The man sighed before pushing his glasses up to his nose. He neared towards the boy with a smile on his. Stopping only when he's in front of him. He crouched down so that he could face his level.

"Say, if I manage to order even just one copy of that book you're looking for, I'll give it to you. Just visit here every now and then. The price is that you could have it at any amount you could afford. What do you say?" He asked.

The boy's hazel brown eyes widened a fraction while trying to hide his excitement by staring at the ground. His attempt was a failure of course, for the man could see the slightest quirk of his lips and the flushed face.

"Say, kid, what's your name?"

"...Sasori..."

The man smiled. "I see. So, Sasori, my name is Marco. So, do you accept the offer?"

Sasori looked up to see the man, Marco, smiling sincerely. Giving him a small smile of his own, he nodded.

Marco stood up straight before heading towards the front door and motioned Sasori to come closer.

"So, Sasori, why not visit here every... Let's see... Once a month?" Marco looked thoughtful for a moment "Yeah, that seems fine. Business has been slow, so there really is no need for every week. So, once a month it is. What do you say, kid?"

Sasori acknowledge the fact that he still called him 'kid' even though he now knows his name. This guy is friendly. "Fine by me".

Marco nodded and opened the door, the bell jiggling once again.

"I shall see you in a month, Sir Marco" Marco laughed nervously and waved his hand dismissively.

"Just 'Marco', kid. No need for 'Sir's. You make it sound like I am someone of high status!" Marco exclaimed.

Sasori's lips quirk just a little bit to resemble a smirk. "At least, you're better than our King and Queen" Sasori muttered under his breath so no one could hear. Unfortunately, Marco heard him loud enough for his sharp ears.

Marco gave a forced smile, "You know what's happening too, huh? Yet, you are only a kid. Better enjoy your childhood while it last, kid"

Sasori nodded half-heartedly. clutching his satchel, he gave Marco one last departing nod of both thanks and gratitude before taking his leave. He would visit. But not every month. He would visit whenever he has the time. That man was seems okay to be with around. Besides, he seems intelligent enough (He does own a store filled with books) to talk to. It seems like Sasori finallly found someone who's at least mature enough. Deidara is nice and all, but sometimes, with his constant challenges (though some are challenging enough), Sasori was getting bored each time he would announce another meaningless challenge only to end up with a smug look on his face and a fuming blonde. Though, at sometimes, it goes reverse. But it hardly happens; rare.

Patting his money in his pockets again, Sasori decided to go the bakery. Deidara would probably go against his requests anyway. He would sneak in Tsunade's office next time for the book. Right now, he would love to keep his stomach quiet.

Passing through the crowd, Sasori now could see the bakery -although, only a few french breads were only food left. And it is a tad bit small for Sasori's taste. But, it would have to suffice.

"LET HER GO!"

Sasori spun right on his spot, trying to spot where the voice came from. It was from a female, that's for sure. It was loud enough for everyone to hear, yet none made to move to help those in need. It's almost like it is normal for them for such circumstance to happen.

But Sasori beg to differ. He pushed his way through the crowd. Bumping and stepping onto other people's foot. But he didn't stop to apologize. Their foot can heal in the next second.

Finally untangling himself from the crowd -with a few rude comments by some people- he spotted five men by the alley next to the bakery, three of them was holding down a girl in her teen years with black hair and eyes. The two were holding her arms down so she wouldn't escape while the third one was sneering right in front of her face. The remaining two were ganging up a frightened kid.

"I SAID LET HER GO! SHE HAS NOTHING THAT YOU WANT!" Again, the girl yelled. Sasori stayed rooted on his spot at first, watching from afar.

"Sorry, miss. But, we have to hold her as hostage. So, would you be so kind to give us your money. All of them?" the man, who was sneering before, neared the kid, cupping her chin, forcing her to look up at him.

"S-Shizune..." the kid begged. The woman struggled to pry her arms out, only to no avail. The men were stronger. The man chuckled at the girl's reaction -which made Sasori's blood boil.

The kid was smaller than him -Sasori noticed, and from her frame (and voice, even though he couldn't hear it loud enough), she looks like a girl. Sasori couldn't see her face with her lowered face and the cap. Which is weird for a girl to wear, right? Or is it? But those weren't important right now. He have to help. But how? Sasori gritted his teeth in determination, he furiously searched for anything that he could use to help. Like a metal rod or a chunk of wood to knock some of the guys restricting the woman. Then they could forge to help the girl.

"I'LL GIVE IT TO YOU! JUST LET HER GO!"

The man clicked his tongue and his eyes fell back to the trembling little girl, who was wearing a cap. _'How weird'_ "How weird is it for a girl to wear a cap. Why can't you show us your pretty little face?" The man said, voicing his thoughts as he made his move to remove the cap. The black-haired woman widened her eyes.

"H-Hey, what d-do you think you-you're d-doing?! S-Stop it!" she yelled. The man disobeyed and smirked and grabbed the edge of the cap. **"STOP IT!"**

That was the last straw. With boiling anger and disgust, Sasori picked up the only thing he could see: A rock.

And threw it straight to the man's face.

* * *

"Here you go, Sakura. To avoid people recognizing your pink hair." Shizune handed the pinkhead a cap from her closet. "It's a bit weird for a girl to wear a cap but, they won't mind that much. We just need to hide your identity. To avoid people clawing your life out of you" Shizune explained, which is about like, the hundredth time for Sakura. Of course, not really for the hundredth, seeing their trips are quite rare. But, you get the point.

Sakura nodded and pulled her long, pink locks in a small bun. She grabbed the cap from Shizune and placed it on her head, tucking some strands left that couldn't reach the bun under the cap. She now looks like a boy wearing a long-shirt-that-could-be-considered-as-a-dress. With boots.

"Let's go, Shizune!" Sakura sang as they got out through the back door leading out from the kitchen Shizune chuckled at her childishness at just proceeded to follow the girl who was skipping ahead.

The trip was quiet for the most part. Both of them were heading towards the bakery (after Sakura asked Shizune where they were going) to pick up the cake one of the maid -a friend of Shizune's- ordered. The said maid can't go due to her daily chores at the huge castle.

Mostly, Sakura just observed her path and her surroundings, Letting Shizune pull at her hand as they walk. She knows that it is dangerous these days; now that crimes are furiously increasing. And if ever anyone get at least a glimpse of her pink hair, she's doomed. She is aware of the pure hatred the villagers have to her ancestors, parents, relatives, and even to herself. She knows why they hated her because of her parents' greed. However, Sakura just couldn't help but wish that she was born from another family; that way, she would be free -no tutors, no stupid manners, no scary dolls, no frilly dresses, no strict parents. Just freedom.

Sakura sighed softly to herself. She'll make it change. By herself. She just need to wait when she becomes Queen... Then again, it is _years _away. And her parents are already treating and preparing her to become like them. Which is far by the least thing she ever wanted. And even when she does become queen, her parents would still rule over _her._

Sakura shook her head -careful as to not let her cap fall off. She might as well enjoy outside while she's at it. Focusing around her surroundings, Sakura noticed that they're finally nearing towards the bakery. Shizune was no longer pulling hard on her hand and noticed that she was, instead, gripping onto Shizune's hand tightly. Sakura frowned. She knew Shizune noticed because, her maid loosened her grip on her hand and slowed their pace. Slowly and ever so slightly, she loosened her grip, but remained to hold her hand firmly yet, gently. Shizune was all she got now. She can't let her worry too much of her and get in trouble. Just by being close to her is frightening enough, talking and being friends with her could cost her job. How much more if she was caught escorting the princess outside the castle gates? Sakura couldn't let that happen, yet here they are. Stupid life. Shizune has no family, and was taken in by her mother to become her personal maid and caretaker. Just that. No friendly words exchanged, just that. Well, at least, it should be.

Shizune suddenly halted that Sakura almost tripped. Almost. Regaining her composure, Sakura took a peek from behind Shizune's back and her eyes widened and clutched tightly on Shizune's back and went closer, hiding. Shizune raised a protective arm to block Sakura from the five men standing before them.

"Well, well. What do we have here? Sisters? How nice" A man with dark, slicked blonde hair with menacing brown eyes said. It is quite obvious he is the leader, with him being in the middle and the way the other guys were surrounding him says so. Shizune scowled.

"Move you bastard! We don't want trouble!"

The man chuckled deeply while the others mimicked his action. "Trouble? Oh, we won't give you that" his eyes then landed towards Sakura "Just give us all the money you got and we won't lay a hand on shrimpy here" Sakura frowned, but it didn't last long.

The man jerked his head towards the boys behind him and, immediately, Shizune was yanked away from Sakura by two men; Shizune was shouting various protests and incoherent words as they dragged her to the nearest alley. The two men left seized Sakura by her arms. Sakura, on reflex, clutched tight on her cap to prevent it from falling. If they ever so much see her hair, she would be used in various situation: One, she would held hostage as a trap for her parents. Two, she would be selled to the other lands. Three, Shizune would probably be held as hostage for stealing money from her. And of course, most situations would must likely end up with her being dead. One, her parents would rather let their only daughter die instead of giving even just a penny. Two, the other lands hated them -being greedy and always at the top of all other land; they would be delighted to kill the only heir to their lifetime enemy. Three, these men are suffering because of their parents. Who wouldn't want revenge? Well, at least they thought it's revenge.

So, Sakura held dearly on her cap. Her hair is her life.

"LET HER GO!"

Sakura looked up at the struggling Shizune. She was shaking all over. This is, after all, the first time she has ever been in this kind of situation. The two men let go of her after literally throwing her against the wall. The impact caused Sakura to winced, although she made no further noises. Continuous slaps and kicks from her mother and tutor taught her that. Instead, Sakura kept her gaze looked onto Shizune's panicked dark orbs. She was scared too; They were only none other than a housemaid and a small, fragile little girl. There is just no way they could stand up against five, tall and muscled men. Who knows, they might have something under their sleeves.

"I SAID LET HER GO! SHE HAS NOTHING THAT YOU WANT!" Shizune tried once more.

Sakura shuddered and resisted a whimper coming out of her mouth when the blonde man -the leader- cupped Shizune's chin in his hand to forced her to stare into those dark brown eyes of his. He sneered at Shizune.

At this point, Sakura was trembling and shaking all over. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't even hear whatever their saying anymore. She was panicking, her teeth chattering ever so slightly, her hands moved to her chest to clutch the fabric of the cloth she burrowed from Shizune, almost daring to tear it in half.

Sakura tensed even more and let out a small gasp that was barely audible as the blonde man took her chin in his hand and grinned menacingly at her. Sakura's jade eyes widened at the sight. "S-Shizune..."

Shizune struggled even harder to free herself. She twisted, clawed and kicked hard -only to end up fruitless. The princess is in trouble, Sakura is in trouble. Her Sakura is in trouble. She has to save her, at least just her. The kid did none to deserve such life. And the fact this is the first time she has ever been on a situation such as this. She could only imagine how she was handling it so far; the horror-stricken showed half of what's feeling -but she knew that Sakura was an expert in masking her pain, feelings and expression.

"I'LL GIVE IT TO YOU! JUST LET HER GO!"

The man glanced briefly at black-haired woman, before averting his eyes from the woman to the kid before him. The cap was hiding half of her face -showing only her nose to mouth. Girls at this time never wear caps -unless it too sunny and hot for a weather. Though, they mostly wear sun hats. Plus, the weather is fine for the day. "How weird is it for a little girl to wear a cap? Why don't you show us your cute face?" the man said outwardly, though inwardly, he thought _'This kid must be ashamed of her appearance. Or maybe a wanted criminal? We could sell her for that'. _The man inwardly smirked. Of course, it would be boring if he just grabbed the money and let them be. It needs action.

"H-Hey, what d-do you think you-you're d-doing?! S-Stop it!"

The man smirked and moved his hand upwards to girl's cap. If the woman is so bent in hiding this kid's face, she must be _someone_. The man grabbed the edge of her cap, making the kid gasped -a barely audible one.

**"STOP IT!"**

_SMACK!_

"ARGH!" The man reeled backward, clutching his bleeding forehead. Sakura froze right on her spot. _'What the... A rock?'_ Sakura blinked once, then twice. Taking deep breaths in order to keep herself from shaking any further. She glanced at the swearing man, the blood escaping out of the gaping wound on his forehead covering the side of his face, while some trickled down to his chin, dropping and splattering on the cold ground.

**"YOU! WHAT DO YOU BASTARDS THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" **

Sakura snapped her head to the direction of the voice, the two men restricting her and Shizune went to their leader's side in worry and concern.

_'A boy?'_

Said boy ran towards their direction. Shizune immediately went and helped Sakura on her feet while the five men were distracted.

"Are you alright?" The kid asked as he eyed Sakura. Sakura looked up through her cap, the boy had freakishly, crimson red hair -in fashion wherein he looks like he just came out of bed. Though, it made his appearance angelic and innocent, in a way. His eyes were of hazel brown in color, etched with the look of the slightest bit of concern in it.

"We're fine. Thanks, kid" Shizune answered for her, whilst giving the kid a small smile. A gesture that is so simple, yet means a ton of gratefulness.

"YOU LITTE BRAT!"

Th three of them turned their heads at the now standing leader, still clutching his bleeding face. "You think you can escape this easily? Well, sucks for you! MEN!" the four men behind him yelled a 'yeah' in unison with the mix of nodding their head before charging at them.

Shizune took hold of Sakura's head and with a quick look that Sakura so knew of, took the other kid's hand in her other free hand. And together, they set out in a run, with four men tailing behind them.

Sakura checked every once in a while if her cap is falling. They were running through the village, passing people after people -some yelling crude comments while some cried in agony after being pushed aside. Sakura managed to give them an apologetic glance, though majority didn't really see it. The four men were still on their tail, their leader, who was left back in the alley, never really seemed to catch up with them. Though, they still held their guard for any man with slicked, blonde hair and menacing, dark, brown eyes. The red-headed kid was faster than them, and is mostly the one dragging them through the crowd -taking short-cuts here and there. Though the men managed to catch up at the very least. She and Shizune were running out air with all the running. They were not used to this -especially Sakura. Their muscles were practically screaming at them to stop, their knee was far from giving in, and their feet hurts. But they still continued.

The kid skidded to a stop and rounded up in another alley -an alley that is narrow that no one really payed attention in it. Sakura along with Shizune, followed him. The sudden stop gave them time to catch their breath -which came out in rag and uneven pants.

Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat and stiffened when the kid held an arm in front of her. He was taller by a head, so his arm went up to her chin. Sakura resisted the urge to ask and instead craned her neck at where he was looking at. He was at the front, and she comes next, hence Shizune was at the back (still trying to catch her breath) and the kid's back was facing her. Sakura stood on her tip toes to look above on the red-head's crouching form.

The four men were looking and scanning through the area, desperately searching for any red-headed brat. His hair, since Sakura's kept in a cap, is the one who's recognizable now. One of them neared the alley, though made no further movement to enter it at all, he went by asking a civilian.

The three of them made no movement, no sound. They tried their best to keep quiet so they could get them off of their tail and move on with their separate lives. However,

Sakura was able to keep her composure stable, though she was really shaking in the inside. And that's when Sakura felt something akin to a hairy stick prob on her shoulder, followed by two more. She gulped at the sudden touch. She glanced at Shizune -she was staring at the wall. Not touching her. Gulping once more, Sakura gathered the courage to look on her shoulder. Just when she heard a civilian said he lost his tarantula that he was selling for fortune somewhere.

_**"KYAAA~!"**_

And so the four men turned to their direction. The boy beside her gave her a quick glare before slapping the tarantula off her shoulder and then held her hand and ran out of the alley -Shizune following behind them- before those guys could even block their only way out.

And so, the chase resumes.

* * *

"W-Wait...! Sh-Shizune is gone!"

The redhead skidded to a stop and allowed himself to look back. Indeed, the black-haired woman was gone. She must have been separated by the crowd and went the other way. She's a grown woman, she knows what to do and where to go. And by the looks of it, they have lost three out of four men. The last one before was knocked out by the red-head when he picked up a rock during their run and threw it carelessly. Not even looking and knowing who he hit.

"It seems that we have already lost them. We could just search for your...er..."

"Friend"

"Yes, friend, if you say so"

Sakura let go of his hand and tried to catch her breath. She knows none of where she is and she didn't even know her way back home. It's near sunset and her parents probably already found out. If they went to check her in her room that is -which is rare. Shizune was the only one who's allowed to trespass to her room besides herself and her parents. They would visit. Though not always. And so, Sakura prayed that they wouldn't go and visit her room. And hoped that they -the boy and her- could find Shizune before supper time. Or else, they would surely get in trouble -if this is not what you call 'trouble'.

"Hey, I haven't had the chance to ask with all the running but..." Sakura trailed as she fidget with her cap. Shizune was the only person she has ever talked with for years, so sudden interaction with an another person is a bit different for her.

The red-head rose a brow at her actions.

See? He might even think she's weird. Sakura inwardly frowned. "What's your name?"

The boy blinked for a second. _'Oh right. I didn't tell her'_

"Sasori. And what is yours, brat?"

The frown on Sakura (inwardly) deepened. Her jade eyes twitched in anger. Trying not to do a tantrum right now, she looked up, daringly, on the boy -Sasori's hazel eyes. Locking it on her jade owns.

Sasori was a tad bit surprise when the little kid looked straight into his eyes. This is the first time he has really seen her eyes and her whole face. And he was more surprised to see bright, jade eyes with the slightest hint of lime green hue color and a darker shade of green around the iris. Her cheeks were round, courtesy of being just a kid, with the slightest tint of red. Her nose was small and a bit narrowed and her rosy lips was set on a thin line. A frown.

Nonetheless, Sasori didn't even notice that he was taking in her appearance and when he did, he averted his gaze on a nearby food stall.

"I have a name! And it's DEFINITELY not BRAT!"

Sasori scoffed. "Hey, ever heard of _'Thank you'_? I believe that I do deserve it since, I am, after all, the one who saved and helped you from those thugs. And after all that, this is what I get? And, how will I suppose to know your name if you have not yet even tell me?"

Sakura's jaw dropped. _'This kid... He's smart. Just from the way he talks! Plus, he's arrogant!'_ Sakura took a deep breath and debated whether or not she could tell him her name. Tons of girls are named 'Sakura', and her name was unknown to the village except for her pink hair -which she got from her mother, and her jade eyes -which, she got from her father. So, it should mean no harm in telling her name to this Sasori boy.

Sasori, on the other hand, was inwardly yelling and shouting incoherent words at her. He was growing impatient. Here he was, asking for her goddamn name and it have to take her for an eternity to just tell him! What, is her name so long and unpronouncable that she has to think for a moment?! Sasori tried his best not to frown nor to yell at the brat before him. She was looking for her friend, right? Then why waste time if she could instead spend it on the search party? Plus, it's late; Tsunade would beat him up to pulp if he won't go back immediately to the orphanage.

"Look, br-"

"Sakura"

The redhead blinked. _'Oh, so now she tells me?! Took her long enough'_ although inwardly fuming, Sasori kept his cool and calm front. Without further ado, Sasori grabbed on her wrist and started pushing his way to the crowd, his fast pace walking never faltering nor slowing down and only seemed to quicken more. He was literally dragging Sakura along.

"H-Hey! Slow down, will you!"

Sasori just ignored her and continued his way forward. He doesn't care if the brat couldn't even land a foot every other two or three steps.

Sakura grumbled. She knew that she should (with his help) search for Shizune. But he didn't have to drag her in such a rude way. Suddenly and abruptly, Sakura dug her heel on the ground firmly. Forcing herself to stay put.

Sasori nearly tripped when the brat suddenly halted. All his earlier thoughts of her that was recognized as pleasant was immediately, mentally erased and was replaced with annoyance. He clicked his tongue in annoyance and just let go off her wrist. He began to make his way through the crowd, expecting an annoyingly, high-pitch cry to call out for himself.

"Hey-WAIT!"

Well, he got it. Being impatient as he is, he whirled around and glared his hazel eyes at her. "Well, you want me to help you searching for your friend or can you do it yourself?"

Almost in a flash, Sakura was keeping up with him and his pace as they went back to the direction before, in search for her friend. Sakura was pretty much irritated. He was fine at first, for her. Until he just have to be impatient! But, then again, they have only met. Sakura could not and would never judge a person by the first time. Maybe, she could meet up with him sometimes, coincidentally? Whenever she could go out with Shizune. If she still can.

She still has to thank him too. And a simple "Thank you" won't be enough. Action speaks louder than words, so she could show her gratitude in some way. He does, just like he said, deserves a credit.

With that in mind, Sakura sprinted in a run for Shizune, the redhead mimicking her actions after a second. Maybe he realized it would get things faster? Nonetheless, Sakura searched for her maid; her other half worried sick for her while the other half reminds her to do this if she ever wants to visit outside.

* * *

"SAKURA!"

Said girl whirled around just in time to be tackled into a hug. She didn't flinched or moved, she knew very well who the person is, judging by the voice and the protective embrace enveloping her fragile body.

She and Sasori spent a few minutes sprinting, taking a peek through alleys and scans through various food stalls and checks all the other areas. Now, just as the sun was about to set, Sakura could finally recognize her surroundings. She is quite near her home now. Just a walk now. And a miracle happened and they were able to find Shizune, all in one piece, right in that area too.

"I WAS SO WORRIED! Are you alright? Are you hurt? Are you in any pain at all?! TELL ME BECAUSE I AM EXTREMELY DYING INSIDE RIGHT NOW-"

"SHE'S FINE! We went through the village to search for you!" Shizune and Sakura stared shocked at the boy's outburst. Now he got their attention, he continued "Now, may I please excuse myself because I am aware that my guardian is worried right now. And I am sure that you know your way now. So, excuse me" and with that, Sasori turned and began taking long steps away from the duo.

"THANK YOU! You are a brave and kind kid. We shall be forever grateful and I hoped that I could repay somehow" Shizune called.

The redhead halted for a moment, before continuing while giving a dismissive wave through his shoulder.

Shizune smiled down at Sakura. "Let's go".

With a nod, the duo immediately and literally ran for their lives before supper time -which is anytime by now.

* * *

A miracle.

That's what Sakura first thought.

She was nervously sitting across her mother and on her father's left side, eating on their golden-edged table.

Shizune had made her take a bath before dinner and helped her slipped on a bright yellow dress, with short puffy sleeves with white laces on the edge. The sleeves were pushed down to her arms, leaving her shoulders bare. A bright, satin sash was tied around her waist in a ribbon on her back to add the fashion. White laces and frills were attached at the edge of her dress. Sakura's hair was tied up in a french braid, whereas various golden-flower pins held back her bangs and any other strand of hair that could be seen loose. However, Sakura remained to wear the boots under her sickeningly, tight dress. She was reluctant to remove it and would rather die than to wear those ridiculously high-heeled shoes that her mother so recommended of. Her small, young feet aren't ready for those; heck, she wasn't even _meant _for those _at all_. Her dress pretty much covered her feet whether she stands on her tip toes or sits down. All evidences of her wearing boots during their dinner is quickly taken care of with her dress. However, Sakura was still not pleased about how tight the sash was tied around her waist. And her dresses irritates her skin, itching badly. The fabric was no where near her liking and her sensitive skin agrees.

Sakura played with her salad with her fork as she just slumped ever so slightly-

"Sakura, a princess does not _slouch_! Straighten up" Her mother ordered, still remaining to look so calm even though her voice was filled with annoyance, disgust and disappointment. The older woman brought her salad into her mouth with her fork, careful as not ruin her ruby, red lips -a work done by her lipstick.

"Yes, mom..." Sakura mumbled under her breath.

"Sakura, a princess does _not _mumble. Speak up!"

Sakura gulped as she stared into her mother's piercing blue eyes. She took a breath and said in a much louder voice "Y-Yes, mother".

Sakura inwardly cowered away. She didn't mean to stutter.

The queen slammed her hand on the table hard, letting the fine wine swivel with her actions.

"Sakura, a princess is _not _allowed or shall ever to display such mistakes! Basic mistakes such as slouching, mumbling and stuttering is outrageous! You are to be queen, Sakura, after years in time, you shall rule. The kingdom does not need such queen that behaves improperly like you!"

The queen spoke with such venom in her voice making the little pinkhead cringe inwardly. She lowered her head as a silent apology although she was not ashamed. If the kingdom does not need such queen like herself -in the future-, then the kingdom certainly does not need such rulers such as _them._

The King, calmly reached for his queen 's hand, rubbing him thumb against her hard knuckles as an attempt to sooth her down.

"Calm down, Keiko," The King cast his piercing green eyes on Sakura's "It is not worth it".

Sakura cringed at the harsh words and her eyes clouded with sadness. She knows that already. Yet, she shows no action nor reaction that she was offended by the words.

The queen took a deep breath to calm herself. "I know, Kinosuke. But, we have no choice. This insolent brat shall be tutored and trained well. Or else, all our fortunes, our hardship, wasted".

Sakura really wanted scream. She badly wanted to scream. Scream at them. Hardships? Them?! She scoffed at that idea. Those were all the _people's hard work and fortune. Never there's._

Sakura gritted her teeth as her jade eyes flashed with anger, gripping her dress as to not lose her temper this time.

Unbeknownst to the dining family, Shizune was listening through the whole conversation. She was now dressed in her usual, black maid uniform. She was worried if Sakura's parents would get suspicious, and so she stood by the huge, double doors with golden knobs, in case they would notice. And if they do, she would be at Sakura's aid.

However, in the end, the conversation between them made her grit her teeth in anger. The queen's words were all lies, and so was the king. Sakura is never worthless, she was worth it. She was what kind of queen and ruler the kingdom needs.

With raging hatred and anger, Shizune stomped through the hall, unnoticed by anyone.

* * *

"Well, that was quite a few hours you spent out there, Sasori"

Sasori ignored the blonde's sarcastic remark, instead just made his way towards their group. Due to his encounter with the brat whose name's _Sakura_ (although Sasori knew he would stick to 'brat'), he was late for how many hours. However, he was able to make it right on time for supper. Though he didn't had the time to take a bath or to change from his sweaty clothes. Guess that it would have to wait for later.

"Geez, Sasori, what happened to you?! You're a mess! And you stink too!" A boy with brown hair said.

Sasori rolled his eyes. He was aware of that, but he didn't have to rub it in.

"I am quite aware of that, Kiba"

Said boy wrinkled his nose, causing Sasori to frown; leave it to Kiba and his strong nose. A boy with sunglasses advised him to shut up while a chobby boy used the opportunity to steal some of his food. However, he got caught.

"Seriously, Chouji! Eat your own food!" Deidara said.

Sasori sat with his group. He didn't really know how he got to be friends with them -then again, Deidara probably introduced him. He didn't remember, but at least he got allies.

Sasori ate in silence, a little bit too quick than of his normal pace. He was set on eating quickly and finish first to take a nice, hot bath. His arms and legs were numb and aching from all the running, and his clothes were sticky with sweat, clinging onto his glistened-sweat skin. His crimson hair were clinging on the back of his neck, and his forehead was still glistened with beads of sweats. And the fact that he ran all the way back to the orphanage just made it worse, he didn't want to miss supper after all. He was starved. He wasn't able to buy those bread that he planned on buying for lunch.

"Hey, Danna, wanna to go in the backyard and witness another one of my fleeting art?" Deidara, who was sitting beside him, nudged his shoulder with his, his trademark smirk gracing his lips.

Sasori let his questions hanging and continued to eat in silence. The food for tonight was just some soup. It didn't taste excellent nor did it taste bad, just alright. Sasori let the slightly-hot soup sooth down his throat as he gulped it all down. Today was very troublesome indeed. Saving a little girl and a woman from five men was tiring. Sasori was no superhero nor did he knew that he has any extraordinary strength that could send a person flying to the next generation but, those men were not that hard, or was the situation just hasn't gone from bad to worse. Except from the running part -that, was no laughing matter. He could hardly feel his legs after that run.

He just hoped he wouldn't get himself into those kind of situations again, but he couldn't ignore once he sees someone in need. He felt disgusted by those men -doing such acts wouldn't solve anything, just worsen it all.

Sasori chewed hard on his meal, his thoughts swarm from the early encounter until it came down to the brat. Sasori couldn't see her face, but the way she dressed and with her slightly high-pitched voice, she's definitely a her. But why hide her face with a cap? It's not like she's ugly or has a deformed face. He saw her, even for just a little while, he couldn't see what was wrong. He may guess that she likes caps or hats, but why held her head low. What is she? A criminal undercover? No way, she's just a kid. And Sasori could tell that she's younger than him. And the way she trembled when she was cornered and held down, Sasori could tell that it's her first time being a victim of such acts. Yes, he noticed, his sharp eye could note even just the slightest movement. He even guessed that he was the only one who noticed her trembling even though he was in a distance and went by unnoticed at first. Although, the most part that got him interested in her was her eyes. Bright jade eyes with the slightest hue of lime green. Sasori knew that she was irritated with the nickname but, Sasori noticed the glint held in those jade eyes. It was faint, but it was still there; it held some deep meaning into it, a deep feeling. But what? Determination? Annoyance? Hatred? Sadness? Panic? Yearning? He has no clue. Whatever it is, she was a strange and weird girl over all, with short-temper. That was the things that he has learned from their short encounter and talk. Although reluctantly, he admitted that he wish to meet her again. Even just once, so he could figure her out.

And then he frowned. With his sharp eyes, Sasori noticed a small detail that his eyes could see. No matter how thin or, faint they are, it's still there... But seriously?

Pink eyelashes?

* * *

**Hehe. Um, hello everyone...? This is my first SasoSaku fic. And... yeah. Not much. This is supposedly a lot more longer but I just decided to like, what, cut it into two chapters. Yeah. I'll try to update around next week before school starts here in our country. School starts in June 10 in our school, but I have to prepare... For school. **

**Dammit. I want more time! MORE BREAK! I STILL NEED TO FIX MY WAKING TIME! WHICH I NEVER WANNA DO (I wake up every 10/11 a.m)!**

***sigh* Oh well. **

**Anyway, I know that in Road To Ninja, Kishimoto finally showed Sakura's parents. But, alas, I forgot their name nor do I ever plan on using them. Lol. Sorry. I don't like OCs. But it is neccessary so... okay. And, to be honest, this chapter, THE FIRST CHAPTER, doesn't seem that appealing to my liking...**

**Sooo... Review, criticize and comment all you want. Do mention my errors no matter how minor it is. I plan to improve my writing skills no matter what. Say whatever you like, bash if you want XD**

**Flames are something that I could ignore easily. Really, I have this amazing talent for ignoring whatever I want. So harsh words won't get to me. Especially to those Anti-SasoSaku fans. Don't read this if you NO fan. LOL, me slang. Jk. Yeah... **

**P.S: This story may or may not become my priority story. And I cannot promise quick updates. Just depends on my moods anyway.**

**Now, carry on... It's over...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: Sorry for the late update guys... T.T School's finally here in our country/place/whateveryoucallit. And yeah. Sooo... Slower update from now on. I'll try not making you guys wait for too long. Like a month or two. But, again, I cannot predict the future. I might be busy so...yeah. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

It has been three months. Three months since Sakura has first met her red-headed savior.

Sakura sighed in her pillow. For some odd reason, she just could not sleep tonight. So here she was, lying on her bed whilst staring at the full moon through her window beside her queen-sized bed. Her window was left open, allowing the night breeze to come in, making the white curtains sway gracefully. The sight itself made it heavenly enough; the moon shining with its light along with a few stars seen sparkling. The pinkhead did nothing but stare, hugging a pillow close to her chest. She closed her eyes for a second and immediately, a flash of the red-headed boy appeared in her mind. A twitch of her mouth and Sakura found herself smiling.

_'Sasori, right?'_ after all this time, she still didn't forget about him, instead, he would pop out of nowhere in her mind. She truly did want to meet with him again. He was the first person who ever interacted with her during her trips with Shizune -even though their meeting was not something she was fond of.

Sakura groaned and shifted so that she was facing the ceiling, a sigh escaped through her lips. The pinkhead princess decided to contemplate her day. It was just as usual though, nothing new. Shizune would wake her up, then she would take her breakfast with her parents, her mother would give her a lecture then. Then, she would be with her tutor. Her tutor was quite strict to be precise; always focused about posture, manner, appearance and reputation. Her tutor was, and still is, her mother's closest friend. So it would be no mystery why she has no care for whatever her parents do to their kingdom. Then, after spending time with her tutor for an hour or two, she would be free. Although she often spend that time with Shizune or in their garden. Then came lunch and no sooner, it would be supper.

Inhaling the fresh vanilla scent on her bed, Sakura closed her eyes once more, trying to fall asleep; she wished that her life would at least change. She was getting bored.

And with that, she fell asleep in a dreamless state.

* * *

"Come on, Sasori, I know it was you"

Said boy looked up from where he sat. He inwardly groaned, trying his best to look awake. It was early in the morning, barely seven o'clock in the morning. And Tsunade had ordered him to her office. He was surprised at first. He was guessing that she would be still in her drunk state. Guess not.

"What?" he asked groggily, he was still sleepy.

The blonde woman sitting behind her desk smiled. A creepy smile that made Sasori even just a tad bit suspicious. "Last three months, my excess money -which I placed here in my drawer- was stolen" the blonde woman raised a hand to stop the redhead from speaking "And before you ask, Yes. I'm sure it was stolen because I know where I leave my money" she then sent a glare towards Sasori, in which he gulped, a sweat running down the side of his face.

"And, exactly three months, only _you _went missing in the orphanage -No, Deidara has no word for this". Tsunade said with a smirk, making Sasori grumbled, and inwardly cursed.

"It's been a long since that but-"

"Fine, what's my punishment. I obviously have no escape to this. Just go straight to the point" Sasori said. He just wanted to cut it straight, he's been sitting here far too long. Tsunade raised a brow at his patience. He wasn't really kidding when he said that he's impatient before.

Tsunade sighed "I have thought of a few. But, I decided to just let it slide for now. It wasn't really that much anyway. Instead, I have errands for you to do"

Sasori blinked. "What errands?"

"Simple. I have a friend here whom I was supposed to meet at the bakery. He has a 'gift' - as he says so- for me. I want you to go instead of me. Just meet him, say that Tsunade sent you, retrieve said gift and come back. Easy as pie" she waved a hand in front of her.

"Why can't you go yourself?"

"Because I simply can't"

Sasori shrugged and proceeded to stand up. "When will I leave?"

"Noon" she answered. "Careful though, Sasori. You're still a kid. Avoid interacting with strangers and be cautious. Thugs are everywhere"

Sasori nodded absentmindedly, a small smirk forming at the memory three months ago. Yes, thugs were definitely everywhere.

As Sasori was dismissed, he went back to the room he shared with the blonde artist and a boy two years older than them with a foul mouth. He plopped down on his bed, any traces of drowsiness and sleep vanished because of a simple thought.

He finally had a reason to get out meet this girl.

Sasori's eyes lit up at the idea, but was immediately replaced with a scowl at another thought. What if she wasn't there? What if she was just sitting down in her home?

Sasori groaned, dismissing the thought. If he would by chance get to see her, he would like to get to know her. If he won't, then he won't. Simple as that.

But Sasori just couldn't shake the feeling in his chest at the thought of not seeing her again, _ever_.

Besides, he likes her eyes.

* * *

Shizune was scared, panicked. She didn't know what to do. She tried to swallow the lump on her throat as sweat trickle down on her forehead, hands shaking. She gritted her teeth, trying to at least look impassive. But she knew; her mask was failing.

The Queen, who was sitting calmly beside her husband on the throne looked down at the maid with eyes filled with burning fire of anger.

"Miss Shizune, I believe that we have agreed that under _no _circumstance will you ever befriend my daughter. A fellow maid reported to me that she has seen you _and _my daughter in _your _chamber" the Queen paused, observing the young adult standing below her.

"Now, may I ask why my daughter, the _Princess_, is doing in your room?"

Shizune gulped, eyes flying everywhere. She was surrounded, no doubt. Guards were aligned to her side, two on either side of the throne. The one on the King's left was empty, indicating her pinkhead's throne.

"I..."

_**"SPEAK UP, MAID!"**_

Shizune cringed at the venom of the Queen's voice. The King was silent the whole time, face void of any emotion. But his anger is very quite visible in his hard gaze.

Just as Shizune opened her mouth, a maid came in, panting with a panicked expression on her face. The Queen frowned at the disturbance but decided to ask for her business.

"What now?" she said, pissed, but did not do anything to ruin her posture.

"Your highness... your daughter is gone" th maid between pants.

Shizune froze on her spot. To say that she was worried was an understatement.

_'Sakura...'_

Back at the throne, the queen cursed and ordered guards after guards in search for her missing daughter. She couldn't afford to lose her daughter. Or else, all of her fortune -gone.

* * *

Sakura just couldn't help it. She couldn't help the grin plastered on her face. She just can't believe it. She actually went out. _Without _Shizune. She admit, it took a lot of courage and she has to swallow down the fear of getting caught but still, she managed to get out. Without getting caught by the guards, servants, maids or butlers loitering around the castle.

_'Shizune would kill me' _she thought. But then she shook her head. She would be back by an hour. That was enough time to explore and she wouldn't get caught. And hopefully, by that time, her maid would be back from whatever job her mother sent her to do.

With a grin, Sakura arrived at the town square; with people walking everywhere with their own lives. Clutching the cloak Shizune had given her before, she lowered her head to hide her hair, just in case they could still see. Sakura decided on a cloak instead of her cap. Mainly because she lost it. She was wearing the same shirt Shizune had given three months ago -that was the last time they had go out together. Until now. Although, she was alone.

A spike of fear, nervousness and awareness came to the pit of her stomach. Gulping, Sakura took a step. She had gotten this far, no turning back now. She took another step, then another, then another and another...

With new found courage, Sakura went for a sprint in her one hour search of -hopefully- meeting the redhead boy. Sakura was curious. Besides, she still wants to thank him.

_'But what if he does not remember?'_ Sakura shook her head at the thought. She was going to risk it.

* * *

"So, Tsunade sent you, am I right?"

Sasori nodded, his eyes fixed at the man before him. In his hand held Tsunade's gift: Sake. One bottle of sake. Just great.

"Yes"

Said man sighed, scratching his head. "So much for a date..." he mumbled.

And immediately, Sasori knew why Tsunade had sent him. That sly woman.

"Well, guess I'm off then, kid"

Sasori nodded

"Tell Tsunade that Jiraiya says his humble greetings" the man, Jiraiya, said. Exaggerating a bit.

As the man turned, Sasori caught an eye on his back pocket. It was a book. Sasori frowned.

"...Pervert..." that was the book he was looking for.

With a sigh, Sasori turned, the bottle of sake now tucked inside his satchel. He was somewhat surprised -and glad- that he didn't need to stay long with that man. He was planning to visit Marco in his bookstore. The book must be there already. He knew that the book was not of his tastes but it piqued his interest. And hey! Hidan said it's entertaining. And God knows that that boy hates books. He didn't really understand what Hidan was saying that time, only _'perverted shits'_ -as he put it. Sasori wondered if even Marco knew, he would've warn him during his previous visits. So, Sasori supposed that Marco himself hasn't read the book yet. Then again, Hidan lied. The book wasn't really that interesting, judging by its cover.

And so, Sasori marched off to the bookstore. As he made his way through the crowd, he failed to notice the small cloaked figure making its way to the bakery.

* * *

Sakura was sure. She was totally sure of it. It was unmistakable. The red hair totally blew him off. Yet, when she approached the bakery, he was nowhere to be seen. Including that white-haired man.

With a frown, she scanned through the bustling crowd, trying to spot any red hair. With jade eyes scanning rapidly, she saw a flash of red in the midst of the crowd. A wide smile etched on her face. She stumbled a little when she took a step due to her excitement. But then, a thought clouded her mind. _'Does he even remember me?'_ Sakura shook her head. She'll just have to risk it. How many times had she told that to herself?

"Oof!" Sakura bumped onto the nearest person "Sorry!"

Said person ignored her and continued walking. The crowd got thicker then for Sakura, making it impossible for her to see through or even walk through it.

"Hey, watch it kid!" "Sorry!"

Sakura gulped. These people are scary. She needed help. Thinking fast, Sakura shouted through the crowd, calling his name. She just hoped that he's still near to hear it.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura just hoped that she still remembers his name. And if it is right.

"SASORI!"

* * *

He stopped in his track at the sound of his name. Looking back, he saw no one that he knew of. The old pervert was gone too. Then who? He could have just imagined it; it was faint, so he must have imagined it. Shrugging, Sasori continued on.

"SASORI!"

Groaning, he whipped his head to the direction of said voice. It was a bit louder, and no way in hell he could have imagined it twice.

"SASO-OOF!"

A cloaked figure stumbled a bit near the bakery. And Sasori found whoever it was calling his name. With a frown, Sasori trudged his way towards that person. The voice was familiar, but he shook the feeling off. Whoever it was, he'll find out.

"What do you want?" he asked once he reached her and yanked her arm to stand, which is a bit harsh. Sasori narrowed his eyes "And who are you?"

Sakura was crest-fallen. She looked up at the redhead with a pout "You don't remember?"

_Jade eyes_. Surprise took a toll on Sasori, his brown eyes widening. It was that kid! That brat he saved from those thugs!

"B-Brat...? What are you doing here!?" He exclaimed, masking his surprise and a twinge of excitement. Really now?

A grin replaced the pout on her face, ignoring her nickname said by the redhead himself. "You remembered!"

"Of course, not many have jade eyes" for a second there, he saw a flash of panic in her eyes.

"Y-You think so...?"

Sasori nodded before turning his back towards her and began walking. "Say hi to your friend for me. You should go back, it's not safe out here" he said, a tad bit reluctantly. Didn't he said that he would get to know her? He got interested and now that she's here, he would just sent her off?

At first, Sakura looked confused then something clicked in her mind. Oh the joy when he would find out that the reason she went out is because of him? No joy at all. That would be her secret.

"Er... Can I come with you?"

Sasori halted "What?"

"Can I come with you?" she asked again.

"Why?"

"...I'm lost"

Sasori raised a brow at her excuse. "What about your friend?"

"I'm alone"

Sasori blinked. "Then how did you get here?"

Sakura bit her lip. Her excuse wasn't really foolproof. "Just... Wandering around"

"Yeah, I see"

Sakura pouted at the amount of sarcasm in his tone. "I just wanna hang out with you! What's wrong with that?" Sakura suddenly regretted she ever said that. His surprise expression with a mixed of amusement in them made her flush in embarrassment. Yeah... Keeping it as a secret doesn't seem like a secret anymore.

Sasori was amused. This girl just wondered around in search for him. She even get into a whim. She has no idea if he was at home or even remembered her, and yet she still went. Is this girl really that hopeful? Or was it coincidence? Or this girl is just plain dumb. Wait, scratch that. Naive would be a better word to describe this girl.

After a few minutes of silence, Sasori answered "You... you would agree even if I take you somewhere private?" he didn't know why, but he felt his blood rise and heat spreading on his cheeks.

Sakura, confused by the sudden action, furrowed her brows.

"You mean... Like a home?"

Sasori stared at her like she has grown a third head or something, but then realized her baffled gaze. Sasori fought the urge to smile; she had absolutely no idea. She's as naive as a 3 years old kid.

"No, more like a secret hideout" Sasori sighed. _What am I doing?_

The thought of going to a secret hideout sparkled Sakura's interest. She brightened up even more that she is the only one -besides Sasori- who knows this 'secret hideout'. That would be great.

"THAT WOULD BE GREAT!" Sakura happily jumped up and down, clapping her hands together. However, she immediately stopped the action in fear her hood falling off.

Sasori just raised a brow at her enthusiasm in amusement. Shrugging, he took the girl's hand in his own. "Let's go" he said. Smirking, he remembered Tsunade's words: '_Careful though, Sasori. You're still a kid. Avoid interacting with strangers and be cautious. Thugs are everywhere'_.

Well, if one thing, this kid is definitely not a stranger. A visit to Marco can wait, and so is Tsunade's sake. She never did mention of what time he should come back. He wanted to know this kid. She piqued his interest. With that in thought, Sasori dragged the girl to the place wherein only he himself knows.

Sakura let him dragged her. She didn't protest and even though she is reluctant to admit it,

His hand is quite warm.

* * *

"Where are we?"

Sakura looked from side to side. They were near at _her _castle, and Sakura was now scared. Various scenarios flashing in her mind of what could happen if they saw her. Especially if she's with a commoner. It was safe to say that she had lost the track of time. She and Sasori (well, mostly her) were chatting and talking the whole time. They even had to stop for a food stall since she was hungry. And now, here they are, near the castle by the cliff. Trees were lined up to separate the castle and the village to the cliff and a single oak tree by the edge of said cliff stood tall and high.

Sasori sighed as he went and sat by quietly, leaning against the oak tree. He patted the spot beside him, beckoning her to sit as well. The girl obeyed, albeit hesitantly. Sasori took notice the way her tiny hands would clutch the hood of her cloak, her head lowering as her eyes made a quick scan around the area. He also took notice when her gaze would linger a bit longer towards the castle.

"So, Sasori, why here?" Sakura asked once she sat beside him.

"It's the only place wherein I can relax without my annoying roommates" he answered, his gaze flickering towards the horizon.

Sakura's eyes brightened for a moment "Roommates? You mean like _'friends'_?"

Sasori stared weirdly at her. Her gaze was innocent, curious, hopeful and... Sasori really couldn't tell. It was as if, she looked like she thinks that he was _lucky _to have friends.

"Yes, friends -is you say so"

The younger girl smiled sadly. "Lucky..." she mumbled.

"Why? They're loud anyways. Plus, there is this one boy who just always disagrees with the way I see art, but he says that he somehow 'respects' it. His point of view in art is actually ridiculous" Sasori stated as a matter-of-fact. His facial expression remained bored and passive with a tinge of annoyance present in his eyes as he remembered his loud, blonde friend.

Sakura frowned as she heard him reply, she certainly did not expect that kind of reply. "Why do you view your friends like that?! You sound like you'd rather be alone than have friends! You're lucky to have friends -whether they're annoying or loud or whatever! The point is, they will never leave your side and, they would help you in anyway possible! So... Count yourself lucky" Sakura exclaimed loudly, her brows furrowed in a scowl as she glared pointedly at the redhead.

Sasori, not expecting the outburst, widened his eyes by a fraction. The girl had leaned closer during her outburst and he was forced to lean back, using his arms as his support as he stared down at the still glaring kid. He glared back at her.

"Look, brat, you don't know them. So I suggest for you to keep quiet" he hissed as he glared. The girl just glared harder, narrowing her jade eyes. Then a sigh escaped her lips and her eyes softened.

"Sorry" she said in a way that is rather childish way, not really meaning to say 'sorry' at all as she pouted, crossing her arms.

Sasori raised a brow at her actions, trying very hard not to chuckle. Or laugh. Instead, he just smirked, amused at this little brat.

"I just have one question"

Sasori's smirk fell as he blink. "What?"

"A question, you deaf!"

Sasori glared for a moment. He heard it, but it was unexpected.

"In exchange, I also get to ask a question, alright" Sasori stated as he glared halfheartedly.

Sakura seem to contemplate his suggestion for a second, but then just nodded her head hesitantly.

"Well, ask" said Sasori.

Sakura took a deep breath before asking, eyes sparkling "So, Sasori, what are your parents like?" Sakura asked, hopefully. She was guessing that he, at least, has wonderful parents that care for him. Sakura was actually hoping to visit him too. Who knows, maybe she can have a foster mother or father.

Sasori stared at her for a moment before shrugging " I have no parents. I'm an orphan; that's why I have roommates. But, I do think that the woman who takes care of us is kinda like a foster mother to me" Sasori said, Tsunade popping in his mind; her scary aura and strict nature yet, her also soft side.

Sakura's smile faltered for a second. An orphan. He is an orphan. He has no parents. Sakura grew silent, not knowing what else to say. Her supposed to be light and innocent question turned out to be a personal and heavy subject.

"Sorry" she mumbled, fiddling with her dark cloak. Sasori shrugged.

"It's fine. It's not that I'm unhappy. Like I said, I have a foster mother. Well, _we _have a foster mother" Sasori said.

"What's she like?"

"She's...scary" Sakura furrowed her brows in confusion at Sasori.

Ignoring her, Sasori carried on "She's scary, threatening, and a bit intimidating. She loves to drink -and she's always drunk. She's also strict and commanding. So, a lot of kids are kind of afraid of her" Sasori said, making Sakura flinhed at the description. However, he's not finished yet.

"But, even though she can be scary in many ways, she is actually kind and caring. She loves to mess with us for pure fun. And we had fun too. She can be funny at times, and she's also strong. And trust me, she can be quite amusing when she's drunk" Sasori finished off with a small smirk.

Sakura relaxed a bit. It seems like this foster mother of Sasori's was really something. Sakura smiled. "She seems nice"

"Yes, she is" Sasori straightened up and turned his head towards her, studying her under his gaze. "Now, my question"

Sakura swallowed under his gaze. His chocolate brown eyes just seem to pin her down in her place.

"Why do you ask such question? About family. It is not like you don't have any family" Sasori asked. He'll ask about the cloak later. Right now, he is curious of what had made her brought that question. People just don't go asking things about the others' parents in their second meeting.

Sakura blinked, tilting her head to her side, she shrug "Nothing. I just got curious about you because, well, you acted kind of an adult than a kid like me" she pointed a finger to herself "And, I really want to meet your parents. Or your foster mother, if you say so." Sakura said with a smile towards the redhead.

Sasori was tempted to smile back, but he fought the urge to do so. Her eyes, so green and... there was this glint in her eyes. Sasori shook his head to rid of his thoughts, allowing his lips to grace into a smirk. He simply fought the blood rising to his cheeks.

"Hey, Sasori"

"Hm?"

"Does this makes us friends?" Sakura asked with hope-filled eyes, leaning forward again to the redhead, making him lean back again. Her actions was unbeknownst by she herself.

Sasori averted his eyes elsewhere, a frown on his face. Does this brat even know the word 'space'? Because now she is totally invading his. He could actually feel the heat radiating from her. To Sasori, it was uncomfortably comfortable.

"What's makes you say that?" Sasori asked, trying to hide his discomfort.

Sakura leaned back as she tapped her chin playfully, making Sasori sigh in relief once she was not leaning anymore.

"Well, for starters, you save Shizune and I back then with those bad guys. And then, you helped me find Shizune when we got split up. I introduced myself to you and you introduced yourself to me. So, we kind of know each other now, in a way. And, the fact that you bring me now to your secret place after _three _months of not meeting and here we are conversing comfortably. You even remembered me" Sakura explained with a playful grin adoring her chubby face.

Sasori rose a brow. In a sense, she is right. "Not bad for a brat" he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?!" She hissed. "It's _'Sakura'_! NOT _BRAT_, I TELL YOU! _SA-KU-RA!_" she pouted, hitting Sasori on his arm, glaring.

Sasori choked a cry. Turning his head to glare back. For a brat, her punch was good.

"Like I care?! I can call you whatever I want! And I chose '_BRAT_'! So, '_Brat_' it is!" Sasori stuck his nose high, childishly. Glaring at her while she glared back. However, in the back of his mind, he was annoyed and confused at his sudden change of attitude. It's not like him to suddenly lash out because of a punch. He would, originally, just glare and ignore the situation, resuming to his own doing. Why now would he suddenly act childishly?

Sasori just glared harder, hoping for this brat to just cower in his gaze like all the other girls. Instead, Sakura broke into a grin before giggling and pointing at his face. His brows furrowed in confusion, making the girl giggle louder.

Irritatably, he asked, "What?!"

Sakura grinned, managing to quiet her giggles down, a pink hue adoring her cheeks "Nothing...You just look funny and weird when you're angry...It does NOT suite you, _at all_" Sakura finished with a light laugh.

Sasori just stared, his face softening. The brat was -in a way- right. Getting angry at something as childish as a halfhearted punch is something really stupid. Usually, he would be bored out of his wits and would just ignore all human population. This brat just have to do something with it; he didn't know how. He was amused at first, interested because of something as simple as her _eyes_. So what if she has jade eyes? But still, the brat piqued his interest. And the way she took her actions -as if cautious like, a bear would just suddenly come out of nowhere and would pounce onto her and eat her for hibernation. And the cloak, she wears it even though it is scorching hot. With the hood on too. The fact that she wore a cap before and the hood indicated something that has to do with her face. Sasori was annoyed. In a span of an hour chatting (mostly she did all talking) with this brat for their second meeting, he was annoyed. So far, she was the first to have gotten this close to him in an hour. Sure, he and Deidara were best friends. But they made no progress within an hour, it took months. And so he was annoyed.

Giggles finally subsiding, Sakura breath in the fresh air, the scent of wild flowers and grass filled her nose. She turned her head to the side, and rose a brow. The redhead was staring at her strangely; as if searching _into _her. His chocolate brown eyes were narrowed and, to Sakura, his eyes looks like of a feline's. She shifted under his gaze.

"Hey, can I ask another question?"

"Sure"

And the two continued that way, throwing questions at each other. They were engaged in a question-and-answer conversation that time just seems to disappear for those two. Sakura would laugh, pout or frown at times, but would just often smile. She did majority of the speaking. Sasori would occasionally smirk or raise a brow that he somehow found amusing or glare -although it was halfheartedly. The boy would ask or answer, though it was always cut short. It was at that moment when Sasori finally asked the question he has been so irking to ask.

"Brat, what's with the cloak? I mean, there is no wrong in wearing one but, why would you have the hood on? Plus, I remember you wearing a cap before. It is like you are hiding something. What is it?"

Sakura frowned at the mention of her new nickname, but she knew that deep inside, the frown was a mask to hide her panic. She has been good at controlling her expressions and hiding them as well, though she felt so exposed under those brown eyes of his. What should she tell?

"I... Like cloaks... And caps...I-I found it... Cool...Yes, cool to wear them like that...It feels like I'm secret spy or something...So..." _'Lame, Sakura, lame' _Sakura forced the thought away and tried to look as innocent as she can to please the redhead. He is quite an observant.

Sasori frowned a bit. The girl is good at hiding, he could praise her for that. But she still has flaws. The way her tiny hands poking out of her cloak's sleeves and fidgets is a sign. But he won't push. He still has no right. And so, he played along.

"I see" there, the subject is done. Sasori leaned back on the tree and closed his eyes. Sakura fought the sigh of relief and mimicked Sasori's action. Silence filled the atmosphere, but it wasn't disturbing. And they knew that somehow, they became acquianted. It was all peaceful, really. Until,

"**YOU! KIDS! STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE!**"

Sasori and Sakura bolted from their spot at the thunderous voice. And luck wasn't present on these two.

It didn't took a second for Sasori to start glaring heatedly, and didn't took a second for Sakura to pale and panic. It didn't took a second for the two to know that they were surrounded by castle guards. A whole patrol of them. The castle was near, but it still made no sense why they would go to an area that the kingdom does not cover, even though it was only miles that separated the castle and the cliff.

Sakura went stiff, frozen on her spot. The world just seem to stop for her; her heart beat was erratic, her breathing became shallow as she stayed rooted on her spot. Her hands were shaking and her knees became wobbly. And after a quick realization, she let out a small gasp; She has been with Sasori -outside- for more than an hour.

Sasori heard the gasp coming from the girl, but he paid no heed to it. He, himself, was shocked and panic was starting to arouse within him. But still, he have to get away -and he have to take the kid with him.

Quickly scanning for an opening, Sasori stood in front of Sakura.

"_**You brats! What are you doing here!?**_**" **one of them asked and by the looks of it, he was their captain. All of them seemed worn out, panting as if they had run through the whole village. Another one stepped out and whispered something in the captain's ear before going back to join his comrades.

Sasori made no further attempt to speak. That is, until, the captain neared towards them. Sasori held a protective arm out towards Sakura on pure reflex. Sakura felt herself growing smaller and smaller with each step the captain took. She recognized the guy, and for that she was scared. She didn't took notice the arm held out in front of her.

The captain leaned towards the redhead's face with a calculating face. He seized his collar. Sakura let out a yelp as the man grabbed Sasori's collar roughly.

"What are your business here in this area? Did you not know that this is restricted!?" he spat. All the while, Sasori kept his glare. And in a menacing tone, he daringly answered,

"Do I look _I _care?"

The man gritted his teeth and with a glare that nearly matched the redhead's he demanded, "So, you must be responsible for the princess' disappearance then! WHERE HAVE YOU TAKEN HER!?"

Sasori's eyes widened. Princess? Gone? That has nothing to do with them being in this area! If there was one thing, this guy is an idiot.

"That makes _no _sense. _At all_" Sasori sneered.

_Pang!_

Sakura's hands flew to her mouth at the impact, letting out a gasp. The captain had just punched Sasori square on the face before shoving him to her feet. Within a second, Sakura was kneeling next to Sasori, moisture appearing in her eyes.

Sasori propped himself using his arms and glared at the guards, ignoring the girl beside him.

"Kill them" The captain said simply. "The kingdom does not need insolent children"

Guards approached the two and Sakura was separated from Sasori. Sasori was seized by his arms; twisting it to his back and pushed his back so that he was kneeling. The redhead suppressed a cry coming out of his mouth. Another one appeared before him, holding a sword.

"SASORI!" Sakura shrieked. The man was going to kill him. Because of _her_. She trashed in the man's grip.

"Sasori...Sasori...! SASORI!" she shrieked as the man raised his sword. Sasori's eye's widened.

"STOP!"

"ARGH!"

Sakura had managed to escaped from the guard who was holding her and immediately rushed towards Sasori, kicking the man's knee, making him drop his sword. Sakura stood protectively in front of Sasori.

"You brat!" the captain yelled, unsheathing his own sword. Sasori panicked. This brat was asking for a death wish. He was about to shout for her to move when he was cut off when the girl reached for her hood.

And pulled it down.

* * *

Gasps were heard through the guards as they stared in disbelief, excluding Sasori. Sasori just stared wide-eyed, his mouth hanging open as both his mind and body shut down.

_Pink_.

* * *

_Pink Eyelashes_

* * *

Sakura was aware of Sasori's eyes behind her. But she has no choice. She have to save him. Sakura could not afford having a friend die. Ever.

The captain was the first one to recover from the shock.

"Pr-Princess...! W-w-what are you doing in a p-place like this?!" he asked, saluting. The others behind him mimicked his actions. The one whom Sakura kicked went wide-eyed and disappeared into a long string of apologies. The one who was holding Sasori dropped his head in a bow, showing his respect towards the pink-haired princess.

To say that Sasori was shocked was an understatement. He was far off than that. He tried to convince himself that this brat was not the princess, just some another annoying brat. But no, his eyes does not deceive him. She was really the princess. She is _Haruno Sakura_, daughter of King Haruno. And then, Sasori felt anger, hatred. This _brat_ is the very child of the shameless and greedy who-called-themselves _King _and _Queen_. She should be no difference. Sakura -and she truly deserved _brat _as a name- is also like her parents. Sasori gritted his teeth.

"Tch. A greedy brat, indeed" he muttered. However, it did not escaped Sakura's ears and the man who was holding him. He yelped when the guard elbowed his back.

"Enough!" Sakura exclaimed, tears streaming down her face. Sasori's words hurt, yes. She thought that he was different, like Shizune. But alas, she was always overshadowed by her parents. But still, it does not changed the fact that _she _cared for _him. _No matter how little time they have spent with each other.

"D-Do... Do not hurt him...! I-I...escaped on my own will" Sakura sobbed. "I hate this" she muttered the last statement, although it was heard. But was ignored. The captain made a move and took Sakura by the arm together with two other escorts. He ordered the rest to follow him, along with the redhead.

Sasori felt himself being yanked, but he wasn't focused. He was too much bothered by Sakura's last words. But, nonetheless, he still loathed her.

* * *

"Your Highness, we have arrived" the captain announced.

Shizune jerked her head towards him, just in time to see the patrol escort the pinkhead, together with a familiar redhead.

The Queen stood from her throne and calmly made her way towards her daughter. She was aware of the radiating, violent aura coming from the red-headed boy, but she paid no heed to it. When she reached Sakura, she glared.

"Where were you?"

"..."

The queen scowled.

"Answer me you insolent child!" she hissed, her voice rang through the entire hall

Taking a deep breath, Sakura lowered her head further more "I'm sorry, mother"

The Queen grunted in annoyance, and in one swift movement, she slapped her daughter hard, causing her to stumble and trip. However, Sakura made no sound or protest.

Shizune took a step towards Sakura but she was held back by another maid. The King made no move, just glared at his daughter from the throne with a frown, his face firmly placed on his palm. The impact echoed through the hall, followed by silence.

Sasori stared at her mother. A mother who treats her child like _this_, and father who shows no care at all. In the back of his mind, Sasori remembered her question about his family. In a way, he understands her. And Sasori was starting to feel angry towards the Queen.

"How dare you pull a trick like that, Sakura! I am utterly disappointed!" The Queen roared and with a pointing finger, she ordered the nearest guard.

"Take her to her room. Lock her in and make sure she has _no_ escape routes" she glanced at Shizune "And, Shizune will no longer be her maid"

Sakura snapped her head towards Shizune, who was paled by the news.

"No! Mother, it is fine for me to be punished but, please, not Shizune!" she begged, looking up at her with tear-stained face. The Queen scrunched her nose in disgust.

Sasori glanced at the woman, Shizune, who was wearing with something akin to a maid uniform. She was Sakura's friend. He frowned. This was all too complicated.

"I am not yet finished," the Queen started. She pointed a finger at Sasori -who narrowed his eyes at the Queen.

"Who is this boy?"

Sakura clamped her mouth shut, daring not to answer even though her face is scrunched up with streaming tears.

"He's just a boy! He has no fault in this! Let him go!" Shizune roared. The King -for once- spoke. "If he has no fault in this, why is he here then? Surely there must a reason" He glanced at the guards standing idly, holding down the redhead.

The captain bowed. "My Lord, we found him together with the princess"

The King nodded and sent a look at Shizune, before shutting his mouth.

Taking his silence as a cue, the Queen continued.

"So, this boy must be a _friend _then. Am I right, Sakura?"

Sakura stole a glanced at Sasori. He looked like he was near of murdering someone. With a sigh, she made a small jerk of her head in approval.

The Queen frowned and turned her glare towards the redhead and pointed at him again with an accusing finger.

"This boy will be sent to the Land of Sand, where he will be trained, educated and taught for ten years" She continued. And with a smirk, she finished.

"And by that time, you will come back here to become the _Queen's servant, my daughter_"

Sakura paled. She just knew, her world is shattered. With a nod from the Queen, Shizune was seized by two guards and led her out, not while Shizune was shouting words at Sakura and sending a glare to the Queen and King. Sakura was yanked by an anonymous maid and led her to her room, the poor girl was crying, shaking, and trembling. She refused to follow and tried to make her way to Shizune, but her efforts were useless.

"Take him to the cells"

With a salute, the captain and his partner dragged Sasori to the cells where they kept their prisoners.

* * *

Sasori was led in a cell by the guards, where he will wait for the carriage from Sand in three days. And by then, he would be sent there.

The Queen said that she would contact the head of the orphanage, Tsunade, and tell the happenings of one of her children. Tsunade would be mad, shocked, angry, and would be in a verge of heart attack. Who knows how will she react. How will they _all _react. Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru, TenTen and Ino would be shocked and would probably deny that no matter how many times they would be told. Hidan would be put into a fit and his mouth could worsen tenfold; anyone who even dared who mess with him and his bad mood would mean chaos. And Deidara... Who knows how will that blonde react. His _Danna_ -best friend, rival and his _'brother'_- imprisoned for _kidnapping _the princess. _Princess_.

Everyone in the orphanage would just rather die than believe that.

Sasori could not think, could not move. He was screwed. He felt like an idiot; he knew that the girl looked suspicious. Yet he still went with her. If he had not brought her there... If only he _didn't_ save her from three months ago. He would not be here. Sasori was angry; at himself and at her. But mostly, he felt guilty. Guilty for misunderstanding her.

But still, it's not his fault. It was just not right to push all the blame to himself. The brat. Yes, it was all her fault. She should be blamed. But surprisingly, Sasori could not find the heart to blame her. Hate her. Loathe her. She was just a kid -two years younger than him. Barely even knows what was life in itself. And, just like him, she lacks something. Something that he understands what it feels like.

The difference is there, yes. Yet, it still made _no _difference. She has parents, he has not -ever since he was born.

Yet they received no love coming from both.

In the cell, Sasori let out a choked sob.

* * *

**Author's notes: Yeahhh... It's crappy... I don't like it. But shahhh... I'll leave it to you psychos. I miss the Akatsuki like, BIG TIME! I've read the latest update in Naruto manga. I just can't wait for the next chapter. But, my mind just can't help but WISH (and imagine) that somehow the Akatsuki -all of 'em- mysteriously came back and helps them with the Juubi. Of course, we would be all 'OMG IT'S THE AKATSUKI! HOW DID THAT HAPPEN!?' But yeah. We'll know by the next chapter. Cliffy. Hehhh... That would make an awesome story too! But, nah. I'm too lazy to write. I dunno 'bout you guys though. Just make sure it's SasoSaku. Haha, LOL. Anyway...**

**Again, no fast updates and crap. School and shit. Bullshit. And yeah.**

**Thank you for those who reviewed and who will review. I'll try to mention you guys by the next chappie ^.^**

**Now, Review!**

**-RiLen**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes: I know... I... I'm fucked up... I'm sorry... I said I would update fast. But I didn't. Sorry guys, school has been a total bitch to me (what, with their extra projects and overloading homeworks and group activities) and I have no spare time to write. It was a miracle I was able to do this so... Yeah... I've said enough.**

* * *

**||•°•°•_10 years later__•__•__•_||**

Gaara, now King of Sand, rummaged through his desk in his study room. The room was dark, void of any lights except through the tiny slits of some of the heavy drapes. A single lit candle on the corner of his desk added some light, although it's not that of a bright, it would suffice. Enough for Gaara. The redhead lad furrowed his brows as he pulled out a scroll, tied up in a golden string. He untied the string albeit a bit too rough. Who would blame him though? He can no longer release his anger like he was used to in the past. Now, he might as well release them through small things, and let himself calm. A lame strategy, yes, but it would have to suffice.

"My lord,"

Cold jade eyes shifted from the paper to the lad who looks to be the same age as him. His crimson red hair was something they both have in common, although to Gaara, his hair is a bit more 'tidy' (even though it is for from it, you get the point). Gaara regarded the lad with nod, although let his gaze linger.

"Sasori," he sighed "How many times do I need to tell you, you don't need to address me as such. We are alone, no need to act that way."

Said man smirked as he locked gaze to his companion for the last ten years. "Why should I? You and granny said I should to every royal"

Gaara sighed. Sasori was, and still is a good companion. Although their first meeting wasn't something that is all the quite a good memory. Gaara would admit, that he was heartless before but, he didn't know that someone was more heartless, ignorant and sarcastic than him (he didn't mean that Sasori has no heart, it's just that he acts worse that would make people seeth in anger). But he did pulled the first punch, and for that, Gaara was a tad bit guilty but, all is well in the end. No use thinking back to it. Still, it was a waste that Sasori is only temporarily living here. It was nice having someone who's not as meddling as his siblings, not as annoying as girls, and not as loud as his other blonde friend. Gaara cares for them, yes. But still, the fact that Sasori is cunning and as witty (perhaps even more) as him and that made him tolerable.

"How is Chiyo?" Gaara answered with a question. He rose a brow when Sasori shrugged, looking bored as ever. _Him disrespecting my authority is annoying, _Gaara mused.

"She still looks frustrated about Leaf's order. She thinks that 'this is going way too fast'" said the redhead, reverting his eyes to the candle sitting on the desk as he tried to remain passive. But Gaara knew better. Somehow, the redhead grew fond of the old lady, and would continue to deny or hide the fact. Afterall, Sasori was never a man who handles emotions.

"She does have a point. Ten years of nothing and now, they're suddenly sending you back."

"It was expected; I was sent here for a reason. And was never meant to stay here forever"

"The due was _last _year. You should officially be a civilian in this kingdom, Sasori"

Sasori glanced to meet Gaara's hard gaze. Leaving the flickering light of the candle, he rivaled his gaze to Gaara's with his own hazel orbs.

"I never like waiting, nor making other people wait. Surely even for you, waiting for ten years is a bit too much, how do you think that I -an extremely impatient man- handled it?" Gaara narrowed his eyes in response, but did not do anything any further.

"I'll just get this over with" and with that, Sasori went closer to Gaara to snatch the scroll he was holding away from him. He paused, seeming to contemplate how he should say farewell to a good companion. Or friend. Without much of a thought, Sasori just settled with a nod of appreciation and his infamous smirk with a slight tilt of his head. Gaara continued to stare as the lad made his way out of his study room with a soft slam on the enormous double doors.

So much for a simple farewell.

* * *

"Dear sister..." Ebizo tried once again as he stared at his older sister, letting out a sniff or choked sob every now and then, but did not dare shed a single tear.

Ebizo knew that the redheaded lad somehow became like his older sister's grandson, taking him in when he first stumbled in this kingdom. Nursing and taking such care of him; her fondness of him only grew when she found out about Sasori's talent in tinkering marionettes and even taught him a few for improvement. But still, Sasori was able to do more and better, making Chiyo all the more proud.

"I cannot believe this... Sasori's leaving... He's leaving me"came Chiyo's strained voice as she eyed the luggage containing a few of his belongings in the back of the carriage. The carriage for Leaf.

_He's leaving..._

Sasori scowled. He did not know a way to handle crying people -men or women, children or old, he did not know how. He would usually just tell them to stop since it is an annoying sight to see. But he supposed, he could not do that to Chiyo.

With a hesitant step, he bent down to give Chiyo a hug with a light pat on her back. Chiyo immediately dug her fingers in Sasori's shirt, as if clinging on her dear life. Sasori inwardly winced, but chose not to say a word.

Ebizo was the one who took action first; seeing Sasori averting his eyes as he seemed to think of something to say, and the fact that his sister won't let go any moment. With a small smile to Sasori, he grab the hand that was tightly clinging on Sasori's sleeve. Chiyo jumped a bit at the touch, but seemed to understand the look on her brother's face. Chiyo then let go, albeit hesitantly.

"Take care now, Sasori" said Ebizo. Sasori smirked in return, a reassuring one. In the past years, Ebizo had not seen even a single smile from the redhead. Smirks, and sometimes, a ghost smile, but that's that. An actual smile would be nice...

Ebizo sighed.

The two siblings watched with both saddened look as Sasori went into the carriage. And even without looking, Sasori knew that Chiyo already had tears threatening to fall, but was holding it back. She just knew him too much. She knew that he did not like seeing other people cry, it annoyed him in some extent. Mainly because he has no experience and can't do anything in these situations. And she is fully aware of how Sasori hates doing nothing and being useless as much as he hates waiting, and so avoids situations such as this to never be like that again. And so Chiyo held back her tears. She would let them out. But she'll wait first. She waited until the carriage finally started moving, waited until she could no longer see a glimpse of red through the window, waited until her brother placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, and waited until she could no longer the imaginary dot beyond. And so she wept.

* * *

"Deidara! Stop standing out there and join us!"

Said man sighed as he stood from the tree in the backyard of the orphanage. His unusual, long blonde hair was tied in a half ponytail, his bangs were tucked behind his ear as his lazy blue eyes shifted to the busty woman that was standing idly by the door.

"Coming, Tsunade"

He had stop calling her 'auntie', since her order. A lot changed. Like him stopping calling her 'auntie'. But surprisingly, the woman still looked young. And her chest is still a major eye glue to the male population regardless her age. The orphanage, however, changed. Some kids - like that brunette lazy dude from before and his fat buddy- were adopted. But not often. Some were taken to the Haruno castle, and from then on, they would not know of their welfare. Nobody does. But Deidara could guess that they would either become a slave, a servant or a maid. The kingdom had gone into a downhill in the past few years until now. A lot did not expect it, thinking that before was the already the worst thing possible. But it did got worse when the princess became the queen. The King and Queen before died; the reason why was a mystery. It was just announced that they died because of some disease, and their daughter was now the ruler of Leaf. Oh how things became a living hell. Most people were homeless, sleeping in every corner they could find. Food was a scarce, and leftover from the castle that was put into the trash were even being fight over with. Children couldn't even have proper education, and everyday, the Chief from the castle would roam around, asking for their taxes. And it's much more higher than before.

Deidara lazily followed the blonde woman to the orphanage's dining room. The orphanage was out of business, it was two years ago. Tsunade had kept himself and a few others since they have no home, and they've been surviving this hell together ever since.

"How's the food, Itachi?" Tsunade asked as she sat on a chair.

A man few years older than Deidara stood almost awkwardly by the stove, his long raven hair was tied into a low ponytail. He turned and regarded the two blonde with a nod and answered Tsunade's question in a monotone voice,

"It's almost done, Tsunade"

Ah, cooking was not really how Uchiha Itachi do, but it's his turn today. Itachi... Was a man who would Deidara call 'lucky'. He came from _Sound Kingdom_, and his family practically _owns _it. His father rules it, meaning that Itachi has some royal blood running through his veins. He ran away, saying he couldn't accept the role of being the King, leaving his brother to do it. He never talks about his brother either. And so, he ended up here. Tsunade accepted him with open arms (not really) and the two occupants before, Deidara and Hidan, weren't really pleased at first, not used in having other people in their home. But all went well.

"Oi, old hag! Is the food ready?! I'm fucking starving here!" a voice roared as a silver-haired man stumbled into the kitchen.

"Hidan..." Tsunade sighed, pitching her temple in attempt to stop herself from having another verbal attack with the lad. Hidan wasn't really the most respectful person in the world, and him cussing around was beyond annnoying. But they're sure that Hidan cares about his family the most... Probably.

Hidan and Deidara grew up together, but that doesn't mean that they bond the bond of brothers. No, they more like bond the bond of a friend would to his rival, and yet consider themselves bestfriends.

"Shut up Hidan. Nobody wants your mouth odor, yeah" Deidara said with a smug smirk as he sat on a chair next to Tsunade. Hidan scoffed.

"Shut up, blondie. You're just fucking jealous that I'm much more gorgeous than you" Deidara rolled his eyes at the lame comeback. Hidan must be out of his wits again to do a better comeback.

Itachi came before another round of nonsense comes out of those two fools' mouth. Placing the bowl of stew he made, he proceeded to went to the cupboards and get some bowls and spoons for them.

"Wow! You know, Itachi, you could actually make a better housewife than blondie here. Especially in that apron" Hidan mused.

Itachi frowned as he heard Hidan whispering to Deidara about something taking a few lessons from him to be better housewife, in which the blonde tried to punch him. Sadly, he missed. Itachi resisted the urge to kick his shin as he calmly placed the bowls and spoons on the table. He roughly tugged the apron off of him in a swift and chucked it down on the counter.

"Where are Pein and Konan?" Itachi asked as he took a seat.

"Kisame too?" Deidara added.

Tsunade paused in putting stew in her own bowl as she looked up. "They went out earlier. They haven't come back yet, it seems"

Just as the words were spoken, they heard the front door slammed open and closed, signaling their arrival. Soon, they heard footsteps shuffling and stumbling and son, three heads popped in the kitchen, one abnormally pale blue in color.

"TSUNADE! A CARRIAGE FROM SAND JUST ARRIVED!" bellowed a girl, panting. Her bun slightly disheveled.

Tsunade, Hidan both looked up, startled. Whilst Deidara was frozen on his seat. The three of them all had the same thought as they broke into a grin. Tsunade wss far shocked and overjoyed at the same time, tears were threatening to fall as she placed her trembling hands over her mouth. Hidan knew that there's a possibility that it wouldn't be _him_. But, it is about time! It go to be. Hidan clenched a fist as he hoped. Deidara grinned, his head lowered. He would man up for this three, and would have strong faith that it is him. His bestfriend, his brother, his _danna_.

_Sasori's back._

* * *

Sasori thanked the man as he got off the carriage, his luggage by his side. His chocolate orbs scanned the area around him. He was standing by the gate of the castle, two guards were standing on each side on the outside, and two more in the inside. Sasori glanced back behind him. His home... Was a wreck.

To be honest, Sasori didn't really expected this. As far as he remembered, the pink-haired brat (whose name he had forgotten), wasn't bad at all. She cared for that maid before. And he had heard from Gaara that the brat became queen two years ago, at the age of fourteen. He expected the kingdom to be a lot better by then when he comes back. He was wrong though. Words could not describe when Sasori saw the people. Most were beyond malnourished. Stealing was probably not an option anymore since there's no one to steal to. And Sasori noted with a frown that the bookstore from before was beyond repair. People were pointing and whispering at him (or the carriage) as if they were all waiting for him. But that would be absurd. Along the way, he noticed a man whose skin is _blue_. A disease perhaps? Sasori has no idea.

Glancing back at castle, Sasori couldn't help but, he suddenly felt so small. The castle loomed over him and with all the shadow, it seemed so dark. The sun was blocked by the tower looming in the sky. It was the castle's highest peak. A single window was seen at the very top, but other than that, it was mostly long vines climbing to the top. Sasori let out a deep breath as he picked up his luggage. The guards by the gate halted him as they asked for his business here at the palace. Upon hearing that he came from Sand, they need not more information and let him proceed. The gate let out a loud groaning sound as it opened, the bars stood tall as Sasori passed by. A large front yard greeted Sasori with a large fountain at the right side. That was new. Bushes and shrubs with tiny flowers blooming and poking out off of the shrubs and tall trees surrounding the front yard. It was peaceful, serene, almost. But of course, the intimidating aura the castle gave off, and the dark, looming shadows, pushed out all the positive vibes that had somehow lingered through the atmosphere.

It was quiet when he got in, the only noise there are echoing through the hall was the closing of the enormous double doors and his steady footsteps. A maid came out and bowed, gesturing with her hand as if to follow her. Sasori did, albeit hesitant. The girl spoke not a single word and held her head low. The noise of their footsteps and her soft breathing echoing through the hall. The maid's blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail, and her hair was way too long for his taste, not that he cared but, is it not annoying when it sticks to their skin when they're sweating and a trouble to fix and tend with their never-ending knots?

Sasori shook his head. What was he thinking? Perhaps, maybe because of her hairstyle and blonde hair reminded him of someone. It was ridiculous in his opinion, clinging onto your memories. Besides, that person probably already forgot him and moved on to his life.

All of the sudden, the maid stopped. They were in the garden in the back of the castle. The maid spoke with a small voice,

"The Queen's waiting for you" she bowed then, and dismissed herself, glancing back with her dull blue eyes. Wow, even her eyes resembled someone... Wait, was not she the girl from the orphanage? The one always with that lazy brat? Sasori inwardly snorted. He still remembers, after all these years. But she could only be a doppelganger for all he knows.

"My, my, please do take a seat, Mr. Sasori" Sasori tensed upon the voice. It sounded so sly, like a sweet menacing voice becoming grim and dark when unguarded. Sasori faced the man who said it. A few feet away from him lay a round, wooden table with identical four, wooden chairs around it. Two figures were present, the one who called him was a man with the most creepiest smile he has ever seen. His hair was long, reaching his back and strands of hair fell between his eyes. And the other one...

Ah, yes, the _Queen _was waiting for him.

Her back was facing him, even when she stood. The redhead heard her gave a shaky breath before turning fully to look at him in the eyes.

She had grown.

For a start, her hair was noticeably short, shorter than before, only touching the base of her nape and some uneven strands touching her exposed shoulders. The dress' sleeves was pushed down to her arm, leaving her shoulders bare. A slight flush of pink stained her shoulders under the cool weather. Her corset was made sure to be tight as ever, like all royals should, but it certainly give a fine look of her still improving curves. Black and red trims outline the hem of her bust, ending up with a small red ribbon right in the middle. The dress was slightly ballooned in way, with ruffles around the edge where the corset ends and around the hem. Surprisingly, she wore no foundation. Sasori expected that she would, having seen some royals apply endless things on their face.

She really did changed.

"Mr. Sasori, I'm sure you know our little Queen here, yes?" asked the man. Sasori gave the suspicious man a scan before nodding.

"Well, where are my manners?" the man did a mocking bow as he feigned his ridiculous act. "I am Orochimaru, the Queen's trusted adviser" the man -Orochimaru- held up his hand to shake.

Sasori obliged at the invitation, but retrieved his hand back just as it started. This guy irked him. Finally averting his attention to the girl before, he swallowed up the last bit of his wounded pride as he remembered his training back at Sand. He went to his knees and bowed low.

"My Queen..." he hated it.

"Stand" she ordered. Sasori inwardly scoffed at the harsh tone of her voice. Typical royals.

When Sasori stood, he was slightly irked as to why she wasn't looking at him in the eyes, she was much more focused on his jaw, it seems.

"Come with me" she turned and went inside, sparing no time to even look if he was following her or not. With a sigh, Sasori took a step to follow. Pausing for a second, he glanced in time to see the last proof of a frown on the strange man's face before replacing it with a taunting smile. _A creep_, that's what he is in Sasori's mind.

* * *

"The maid will show you your room. And once you have settled, take a bath and join us for dinner" came the commanding voice of the girl.

"Us?" Sasori asked, casting a quick glance at the woman beside him. He was doing it wrong, he was supposed to let her go first, right? But she wasn't complaining at the mean time, and he wasn't meant to start now, right?

The pinkhead gave him a side way look for a split second before looking forward. She didn't answer. But was as clear as daylight who the other company will be tonight.

Sasori refused the urge to roll his eyes and instead took in his castle was a lot more intimidating in the inside, the windows were beyond enormous, with large, velvet drapes blocking most of the sunlight. The marble floor were polished to the point that it would resemble a second mirror, and statues, sculptures, some antique armors and even gargoyles lined up in each side of the hall, especially up front. Other than occasional vases and desks, and doors that opens to who-knows-what room, he castle seems empty. It was dark, and too much quiet. Quiet was nice, since it usually meant 'peaceful' to the redhead but this was the disturbing kind of quiet. It irked him.

"Sasori... Was it?

Sasori blinked. Damn, he forgot her name and she didn't. Well, at least she was considerate.

"Yes?" he gave her his full attention now.

"Were you... No, when the two of you were sent to Sand, did you know where your companion was placed in the kingdom?" she asked, a tinge of concern and... Hope? Was the Queen hoping? Or was she pleading?

But first... "Two of us?" he asked.

The girl furrowed her brow, as a frown stretched on her mouth. She turned to look at him now in the eyes. Green locking with brown. For the first time for the puppeteer, he saw just how dead and dark her jade eyes are, with the tinge of anger in them. Probably directed at him.

"As I remembered correctly, I was sent _alone _to Sand. I know none of any companion you are talking about" Sasori stated with a half-hearted glare. He dug into his mind for any helpful memories of his past. So far, he knew that Sakura had somehow accidentally involved him since she was missing or some sorts, and the black-haired woman was her friend so, she must be his supposed companion Sakura was talking about...

Oh look, he remembered her name. Joy.

"I see" the pinkhead sighed. She bowed her head to hide the slowly rising water from her eyes. A man like him should not see her like this. She could handle the situation well on her own. He seemed to not even care too, so why bother. Two meetings, and he made a huge impact on her life. He just didn't know. He doesn't need to anyway. She can shoulder her own pain and grief. She didn't need him...

To Sakura's savior, a maid popped out of nowhere, looking like she was polishing one of the door handle.

"You, take him to his room. He already knows what to do so you don't need to explain" Sakura didn't wait for a reply as she remained walking past the two.

Sasori watched with a bored gaze as she disappeared into a corner.

"Where is she going now?" he wondered aloud.

"Probably going back to her room" said a surprisingly cheery voice. Sasori nearly jumped at the sudden statement. His chocolate orbs landed on the maid. It was the same one who escorted him before, except a lot more happier. The one that looks an awful lot like his-

"How have you been, Sasori?" she asked with a wide grin.

Scratched that, he _is _stuck with that loud, annoying and nosy girl from the orphanage.

He wondered if she was any worse than Deidara.

* * *

"So, you know?"

Ino nodded, "Everybody does. At first, Tsunade was furious. She even picked a fight with the Chief! Your lil' blondie friend might have even gone to jail!" she exclaimed with a huff. Strange to call someone 'blondie' when she is one herself.

Sasori was following her to his room when she began chatting as if they're the best of friends. Before, he would've ignored her like a plague because of her temper (No, he wasn't scared, she just irked him when she shouts like she's beside his ear) and would only communicate when necessary. He didn't care about that now, it's... Good to see a familiar face... What was her name again?

"If Deidara would've gone to jail, why isn't he now?" he asked. God, he seems talkative today. Nah, it won't last long anyway.

"Sakura fought her parents. I admit, all of us were mad -some beyond furious- at her when she admitted she was the one at fault. But, eventually, we forgave her. She was guilty and crying, and she refused to do anything worse for you like killing a friend" Ino's smile faltered a bit at the statement. "She's a really sweet girl. Some years after that, some of us were sent here to become slaves or servants. Sakura was the only one who didn't treat us that way, in fact, we became friends!" this time, Ino grinned "It's not really obvious and out in the open but we are!"

Sasori nodded. So, he suppose he owes her then, hearing that she had saved Deidara's head from being chopped off. And if she is so sweet, what happened then? The kingdom's ruined, the people are dying. Everything is in disaster. Shouldn't she do something?

"What happened then?" he asked, after a moment of silence. Ino tensed as the smile on her face was completely wiped off.

"People think she's bad. Everyone does, including all the servants except me. I don't because I know _why!"_

Sasori took a step away from her, though she didn't notice. He's not good when people cry.

"But... I can't tell you... That would be betraying her"

Sasori nodded, understanding the situation. But it made him all the curious about the pinkhead.

"Just so you know, you made a huge impact on her" Ino smiled coyly before shoving him in his room when they arrived and threw his luggage in before she closed the door behind him. Sasori didn't even realize they reached his room without her saying. The hell was that for!?

Grumbling incoherent words under his breath, he went and plopped down on his bed with a sigh. Dinner isn't ready in an hour, and he could take a bath with out even wasting a whole ten minutes. Besides, what did the blondie say about him being what?

* * *

**A/N: Sorry... Again... Look, I'm sorry if this have minor mistakes (or major ones, i hope not) popping out here and there but, I have no time since I was in a rush. And I have no editor or beta (my pride doesn't allow me to seek help). So, this would have to do. I hope your forgive. i can't say or promise when I will be updating, fast or not. I just have to squeeze my schedule so... yeah. Things might be a bit confusing in this chapter but, all shall be explained in the next one.**

**So, i bid you adieu for now!**


End file.
